Criminal
by Kalsypher
Summary: The village Dexlar is in between the Leaf Village and Mist Village and is filled with people that hate ninjas. They also produce a drug called Dragon Scales that can temporarily block chakra. Jinzu gets arrested and takes the option to live with a ninja family. Lady Tsunade assigns her to the Naras. Will she be able to handle it? Shikamaru x OC
1. Captive

I was thrown into the Hokage's office along with about ten others. While the others fussed over the situation, I sat silently, watching the woman behind the paper cluttered desk and the assistant with a pig in her arms.

The woman behind the desk held a sense of authority. Her blond hair was parted with shorter bangs and longer sides then a longer pony tail in the back. There was a purple diamond in the center of her forehead. Her hazel eyes glanced over all of us, uninterestingly. She was dressed in a grey kimono-like blouse and a green robe over it.

The assistant had short black hair and black eyes. She was dressed in a black robe with a white trim and a fishnet shirt under it. She was observing us as well, with more suspicion than anything.

After a moment, the blonde woman cleared her throat, "Alright. Let's get this started. All of you have been arrested according to the crimes Dexlar as a whole has committed in the Land of Fire."

"You have no right!" Someone yelled.

"As Hokage, I do have a right," she stated simply. "Now, I'll allow you to choose your punishment. You can either go to jail and serve your sentence of 15 years or choose to live with a ninja family for five years. Your choice entirely."

A lot of them debated with each other about their options, saying it was nobler to go to jail than live with a ninja family. Some were saying they could get their revenge by living with a ninja family.

It was pretty split even as she asked everyone individually what they wanted. Finally, it was my turn.

"Name?" The Hokage asked.

"Jinzu Kamala."

"Date of birth?"

"March 3."

"And your punishment?"

"I want to live with a family," I said.

She sighed as she wrote it down then looked at me, "And why is that?"

"It's a shorter sentence and my home is destroyed. By living with a ninja family, you want us to accept the ninja ways. A five year sentence here will allow me to request residence and become a citizen of this village. I'll have connections with at least one ninja family, though not the best reputation."

There was a light smile on her lips, "Very well. Shizune, see if Shikaku Nara is available."

The assistant, Shizune bowed and went to retrieve whatever it was that would allow her to know if this Shikaku Nara was available. After a few moments, she returned with a scroll, "He's at home, Lady Tsunade."

"Bring Tekuno," The Hokage, I assumed I would have to call Lady Tsunade from now on directed her. "Tell him to bring Shikaku here and we will go from there."

I was taken to a separate room with Lady Tsunade where we waited for Shikaku. After a few minutes, a man with dark hair that must have been cut long enough to be pulled back but short enough for it not to lay down because it was spiked out, scars on his face, and a small goatee walked in with a careless aura about him. "I thought today was my day off," he said as he walked in.

"It is," Lady Tsunade said. "But, there's someone you should meet."

The man looked at me, "One of the rebels?"

I gave him a blank look. Was it really that obvious?

"I gave them the option to choose their punishment, Shikaku. Live with a ninja family or go to jail. She chose a family."

He sighed, disappointed, "And you chose my family for this?"

"She's best fit for your family," Lady Tsunade said. "While the others are planning assassination attempts, she figured out why I set it up this way. She'll be helpful to the farm. Yoshino will appreciate the help."

He sighed as he looked at me, "Great. She's going to love a criminal in the house. Alright, I'll talk to her about it. What's your name?"

"Jinzu Kamala, sir," I said. "But, you can call me Jin."

"Jinzu," he said. "Alright. What about money, Lady Tsunade?"

"She's covered," she assured him. "Don't worry about that. Clothes will be delivered to you in the morning. You can't go anywhere without a ninja. Those are your only rules for now. Every month, the Naras will have a survey to fill out about you. Should you not pass the survey, I will remove you from the premises and you will be put in jail until we find another home. Good luck."

I followed Shikaku out of the office and into the city.

"So, rebel," he started, "what's the deal? What do you have against ninjas?"

I thought about it for a moment. Honestly, what did I have against them? I had a few secrets, which I supposed I could tell him, sparing the deeper details. "I don't know what Dexlar holds against ninjas," I said honestly. "My mother abandoned me there with a purpose," I confided. "My father was a ninja. He abandoned her and she, in return, abandoned me in her shame. He is the only ninja I truly have anything against."

He nodded, "And what about the drugs? Why'd you help with it?"

I looked at him, caught off guard by the question, "Drugs? What drugs?"

"Dexlar is known for selling Dragon Scales. It's a drug that can block chakra and get a ninja killed."

I frowned slightly, "I'm sorry. I didn't…I would have left."

From what I could remember, we had never used the drug, but if we had, they wouldn't have told me.

Shikaku chuckled, "They had their reasons for keeping you in the dark, didn't they?"

"I'm…different than the others. It bothers them, but they used it to their advantage most of the time to help the plants grow."

He stopped walking and pointed to a flower, "Care to demonstrate?"

I looked at him, "It-it won't bother you?"

He smiled, clearly amused by something, "The ninja life is going to be really interesting for you. Just show me."

I walked up to the flower and picked it, pulling the roots and everything up. As it sat in my palm, the roots began to wrap around my hand and the flower began to grow larger until it was almost five times larger than it had originally been.

"So, you can manipulate plants with your chakra?" He asked as he looked at the plant with interest. "That's nice to know."

So, we continued to his home.

"Mr. Nara?" I asked.

"Hm?"

"What sort of farm do you have?"

"A deer farm," he said, clearly proud of it. "The antlers are used in medicine."

"Woah, that's amazing. How did you find that out?"

"Family secret," he told me.

We finally arrived to the house where I would be a resident until they kicked me out.

"Yoshino, I'm back," Shikaku called. "I need to talk to you about something."

A woman with black hair tied back and a few stray pieces sticking out walked out of the kitchen with an annoyed look on her face, "You were supposed to have the day off," the woman said, clearly annoyed.

When her dark eyes landed on me, she sighed, "Is this your new mission?"

"Sort of," he said while rubbing the back of his head. "Honey, you may want to sit down."

She looked at me and put her hands on her hips, "I want to hear it from you."

"How bluntly?" I asked her.

"Just tell me," she demanded.

"I'm from Dexlar and I got arrested. When we were brought to the Hokage, she gave us the option to choose our punishment of either a 15 sentence in jail or five years living with a ninja family. I chose to live with a ninja family and Lady Tsunade assigned me to you. You don't have to pay for anything and at the end of the month, you'll be given a survey to fill out. If you don't want me here, just fail me on the survey and I'll be gone."


	2. Laundry

Mrs. Nara looked me over for a moment, "Fine. I'll put up with her." She pointed at Mr. Nara, "But if she causes one problem, she's out of here." Her attention turned back to me, "Outside, two doors down is Shikamaru's room. Clean it."

"Yes ma'am," I complied respectfully.

I followed her directions and knocked on the door before sliding it open. The room was a wreck. What the heck had this guy been doing? After getting his laundry in a basket, I figured out where he put everything and straightened everything up then made his bed. When that was done, I walked out and wandered to where I had heard the laundry being done earlier.

When I walked in, Mrs. Nara was in there folding clothes. "Is there a certain way I need to wash his clothes?" I asked her while searching his pockets for things he may have forgotten.

She watched me for a moment, "What are you doing?"

"I'm making sure he didn't forget anything in his pockets," I said as I opened my hand with a handful of change then placed it on the side table.

She continued to watch me, "No, he doesn't have any specific needs with the way his clothes are washed."

I hummed as I put his clothes in the washing machine then put in the detergent and turned the knob and started helping her fold clothes to pass the time.

"We had help before," she commented, feeling more at ease around me. "She was a strange woman. Always tried to get Shikamaru a girlfriend. Like that boy could get a girlfriend. He's far too lazy. But we had another girl who was around his age helping around as well. She was absolutely fascinated with him. Kept trying to get him to go on a date. He wouldn't take her because she wouldn't leave her alone."

I raised an eyebrow, "What happened to them?"

"We fired both of them. Shikamaru begged us to get rid of that girl though. She worked hard, but she started slacking when she became infatuated with him."

I chuckled slightly, "Must not be so lazy after all."

"I asked her what she found so fascinating about him and she told him it was because he was a ninja. I got rid of her immediately. I didn't want her chasing my son just because of what he is."

"Surely he's got more of a personality than just being lazy," I said. "I mean, you can't be a lazy ninja, can you?"

She smiled slightly, "He found a way."

The washing machine stopped and I moved his clothes from the washing machine to the dryer. Mrs. Nara watched me as I put his clothes in the dryer.

"You'll be here for five years unless we make you leave?" She asked.

"Or if I break a rule," I told her. "But I have no intention of doing that."

"What are your rules?"

"I can't leave the house without a ninja," I told her.

She sighed as she put her hands on her hips, "That just made everything a lot harder. We'll have to ask Lady Tsunade about fixing that so you can make grocery runs to town. But you're a tiny thing. You might not be able to carry everything all by yourself."

I gave her a reassuring smile, "I'm certain it'll be fine, Mrs. Nara. I'll just find a different ninja to go with me. Maybe we can make a scheduled grocery run and that'll fix everything."

She smiled as the dryer went off. I pulled Shikamaru's clothes out and folded them and placed them back into the basket.

"Folding underwear doesn't embarrass you," she stated.

I looked at her then the underwear that I had just folded, "Should it?"

"The girl Shikamaru's age would giggle and the other woman wouldn't touch it because it was too personal," Mrs. Nara told me.

I blinked a few times, "Well…that's weird. I don't really care if it's underwear or not. I cleaned houses in Dexlar too. It's not the first time I've washed underwear."

She smiled slightly, "Then you'll be thrilled to help with supper as well."

"Of course," I said as I finished folding his clothes.

I left, going back to Shikamaru's room. I slid the door open and went to the closet to hang his uniforms up. While I was putting his underwear away, I heard the door slide open then I lost control of my body.

What the heck. I was just frozen in the position.

"How troublesome. Why are you in my underwear drawer?" A very careless man asked.

"I was putting your underwear up," I said. "Why can't I move?"

"I'm using a jutsu on you. What's your name?"

"Jinzu," I told him. "Are you Shikamaru?"

"Yeah, how do you know that?" He asked.

"You haven't talked to your parents yet have you?" I asked him.

Just then, the door opened and Mr. Nara walked in, "Oh good! You've met. Don't worry, Shikamaru. She's living with us now."

He groaned but I was suddenly free and almost busted my face on the dresser.

"Dad, why?" he asked. "The last girl stalked me."

"She's serving a time for her crimes. I think you'll get along. Maybe you can teach her about the ninja way when your mother isn't telling her to do something. I bet you didn't even know you had a floor," his father joked as he patted Shikamaru on the shoulder.

I continued putting his underwear away then kicked the basket to the side of the room.

"So, you're one of the rebels," Shikamaru said before I could leave.

Mr. Nara had already left. I looked at him as he sat down on his bed and nodded, "Yeah."

"One of them that chose to live with a family tried to kill the family they were living with," he told me with a warning in his eyes.

"Don't worry, Shikamaru. I'll probably be gone before next month. You won't have to worry about me after that."


	3. Complications

When I went to the kitchen, Mrs. Nara was already pulling ingredients out. She sighed in relief when she saw me, "Oh good. Do you know how to cook?"

"Yes ma'am," I said as I looked at everything. "What's going on?"

"We're having guests over tonight," she informed me. She placed the recipes in front of me and huffed, clearly stressing about whoever the guests were, "They're my parents. Please don't tell them who you are or where you're from."

I nodded, "Yes ma'am."

I started cooking, following the recipe exactly as it was written and following the notes she had written as well.

"Shikamaru, don't argue with me," Mrs. Nara said sternly as she walked in the kitchen with a vase of flowers.

Shikamaru sighed as he lazily strode after her, "Mom, I don't see what the big deal is."

"How else can I explain why she's here?" Mrs. Nara asked him. "Just for tonight. They'll be gone and there will be no more talk of it. That's it. Besides, I already told them."

Shikamaru groaned, "What a drag."

Mrs. Nara walked up to me, "I'll finish up here. Shikamaru is going to take you shopping." She practically pushed me out of the kitchen. "Buy something nice. You're meeting my parents tonight and pretending to be Shikamaru's girlfriend."

With that she closed the door leaving me stunned and Shikamaru annoyed. I stared at the door, completely speechless then looked at Shikamaru. "Was she serious?"

He sighed, "Yes. Now, let's get this over with."

I followed him to the city with a sigh. This was just stupid.

"Why is she so determined to impress her parents?" I asked him.

"They're high in politics," he responded. "They weren't happy when she married a ninja and a deer farmer. I don't know what she's told them about you." He sighed, "She just made things more complicated than they needed to be."


	4. By Force

After stopping at a few shops, I realized that I had no idea what I was supposed to wear.

"Shikamaru, what are you wearing?" I asked.

He gave me a lazy look, "Probably this. Why does it matter what I wear?"

"Well, I don`t know what to wear. What does your mom usually wear?"

"A dress," he said with a sigh. "Hurry up and pick something."

I picked a light blue summer dress and some sandals then paid for them and we went back to the house. I went to the kitchen, "Mrs. Nara, I didn`t know what to get."

She looked at the dress and smiled, "That`s perfect! That`s absolutely perfect. Now go get ready."

She pushed me out of the kitchen and I went to take a shower and shook my head as I wandered into the room I had been given. This was beyond weird. When I got out of the shower, I towel dried my crimson red hair allowing it to dry because most people liked the natural wave it had. I sighed when I saw the makeup Mrs. Nara had put on the sink. I guessed I didn`t have to use all of it because I didn`t know what most of it was for, which I believed was an insult to my intelligence but whatever. I picked up the eyeliner because I knew what that was for and carefully lined my iron grey eyes then applied some mascara and lip gloss. I stepped into the sky blue dress and smiled at myself.

It really was a nice dress, though I didn`t like dresses. It only had one sleeve, which was a thick strap and at the bottom were white butterflies. I thought it was lovely. It touched just above my knees and I picked up my sandals so I could place them outside the door.

When I stepped into the kitchen, Shikamaru looked absolutely horrified about something, while his mother looked like she was ready to beat him with something.

"Is…something wrong?" I asked.

Everyone looked at me then Mr. Nara nudged Shikamaru, "See? It won`t be too hard! She looks great!"

I blushed as I looked away, "Uhm, thank you."

"I`m not doing it," Shikamaru said which caught my attention.

"Maybe I could," I offered, not really knowing what 'it' was.

Shikamaru blushed as he glared at me, "No, stay out of this."

Mr. Nara laughed, "Be nice to your girlfriend, Shikamaru."

Shikamaru groaned and looked at me, "Come with me."

That was a strange change.

I looked at Mrs. Nara, "You don`t need any help?"

She seemed strangely relaxed about everything now, "No, go with him."

"Don`t make me drag you," Shikamaru threatened.

I stuck my tongue out at him and practically skipped to him. This was why I hated dresses. They made me want to skip. Every time. I had an overwhelming urge to skip. Most of the time, I lost to that urge, but that was ok, because I was in a dress and for some reason, the world was ok with it.

Shikamaru sat down on the deck that over looked the forest and sighed. It was a nice spot. It was soothing. The forest smell was amazing and earthy.

"It`s beautiful," I told him.

"Mom and Dad are making me kiss you," he told me bluntly.

I looked at him a bit shocked at his bluntness, "Well, that`s one way of putting it. When?"

He sighed, "I don`t know. But I didn`t want it to be awkward around the house so I figured I would tell you instead of it being a spur of the moment thing. You do…look nice."

I smiled, "Thank you. You look nice as well."

"I always look like this," he said with a chuckle.

"Then you always look nice," I told him. "What are you, exactly?"

He stood up then offered me his hand. I took it and followed him to his room where a headband sat folded up on his dresser. I remembered under it earlier.

"When we graduate from the academy, we get this to show that we`re Genin, beginner ninja. Later, we take the Chunin Exams and get these," he gestured to the vest he was wearing, "to show that we`re Chunin. Later we become Jounin. My father is a Jounin. Now, I want to ask you something." I looked at him.

"Why do you think the Hokage chose us?"

"I really don`t know, but it is a deer farm, and with you and your father being ninja, maybe your mother needs some help around the house." I just shrugged. "I can`t tell you. What do you think?"

"I think she wants you to become a ninja," Shikamaru said. "A medical ninja, from what Dad saw. He said you have some plant manipulation abilities."

"Shikamaru! Jinzu!" Mrs. Nara called.

He sighed. "Wonderful. They don`t even like me. Why should they care if I have a girlfriend?"

"You`d be surprised," I said.

Just before we walked into the kitchen, Shikamaru grabbed my hand, enlacing our fingers and we stepped in only to find her parents hadn`t arrived yet. Shikamaru sighed and let go of my hand.

Mr. Nara laughed, "You been practicing?"

I felt my face heat up. Did he really just ask that in front of me?

"No Dad," Shikamaru sighed. "Don`t make her do that. That`s troublesome. Not in front of Gran and Pa. I mean, she might not even be here the next time they come over."

"If she can pass their approval, she`s staying the five year," Mrs. Nara said sternly.

I blinked. My entire sentence was running on their opinion now?

Mrs. Nara looked at me, "So, you better be ready to kiss him if they say it."

I stuttered for a moment then heard a knock at the door. My heart dropped to the floor and I thought I was going to puke.

I felt a warm hand on my back, "You don`t look so great all of a sudden," Shikamaru noted.

"I think I`m going to puke," I whispered.

Shikamaru gently rubbed my back, "It`ll be fine. I won`t let them bite you."

I laughed a bit, easing into the 'girlfriend' act. He had fell into the 'boyfriend' act so easily and so quickly I didn`t know how to respond, but I was following now.

Shikamaru gave me a gentle push forward and I allowed him to lead me to the living room where he introduced me to his grandparents, Sora and Hikaru Mino.

I gave a polite bow to them, "It`s a pleasure and honor to meet the both of you."

"Tell me," Hikaru started hatefully, "What were you thinking when you saw that dress?"

I looked down at the dress and smiled fondly, "I was thinking of my childhood. The days I spent in the fields chasing butterflies." I looked back at her, "But if it`s inappropriate, I can go home and get a jacket. It won`t be a problem."

"Just use one of Shikamaru`s," Hikaru spat, though I could tell I was slowly winning her over.

Sora was watching me just as closely as Hikaru. This was too intense for me. Shikamaru gently kissed the back of my hand, bringing a blush to my cheeks before he got up and walked off to get me a jacket.

"So, what is it you want to do when you`re older?" Sora asked.

"Right now, I`m still debating a few options. I`m a carpenter of sorts. I`m thinking about opening my own shop, perhaps. But there are other things I am considering."

"Shikaku," I noticed the spiteful way Hikaru said his name, "said you had a talent with plants, but I noticed you`re not a ninja. Why is that?"

"My parents wouldn`t allow it," I answered simply as Shikamaru handed me his jacket. I slipped it on, thankful for the distraction and zipped it up.

"Alright," Mrs. Nara said. "Supper is finally ready."

Now, the true test would begin.


	5. Disrespect Is Not Tolerated

Manners. What the hell were my manners?! What was I told to do?

I felt my heart racing when Shikamaru pulled my chair out for me and I sat down as he slid it under me. I gave him a thankful smile while the blush on my cheek probably never would fade from my face.

Sora and Hikaru were watching me as Shikaku began passing the dishes around.

Hikaru scrunched her nose at the rice when it was handed to her, "Yoshino, I know I raised you to cook better rice than this."

I had cooked the rice.

"Mother, Jinzu helped cook. She made the rice," Yoshino said.

Hikaru looked at me then looked at Shikamaru, "If she can't even cook rice, you don't need her."

"It's a different type of rice," I told her, daring her to say another bad thing about the cooking on the table. "One you can't simply boil in water. Boiling it in water would turn it into mush before you could walk away from the stove. This rice had to be steam cooked over olive oil, water, and rosemary. It's considered a delicacy in some villages."

No one said a word as I took the bowl from the very stunned Mrs. Nara and put some of the stir-fried vegetables on my plate and handed them to Shikamaru. I had definitely earned respect from Sora, but Hikaru was still challenging me. I knew I wasn't Shikamaru's girlfriend, but this woman was testing me a few too many times.

When supper was over, the adults went to the living room to talk while Shikamaru took me back to the deck and taught me how to play Shogi.

He suddenly chuckled while we were playing. I gave him a curious look, "What's so funny?"

"You," he said. "I can't believe you said that to my grandmother. She's one of the scariest women I know."

I chuckled a bit, "She pushed me to my limit. There's only so much I can handle."

"Were you telling the truth? Is it really a delicacy?"

"Yes," I said. "In Dexlar, we were very fortunate to have rice at all. Rice of any kind. We found out that we couldn't boil it or else it really would turn to mush, but we had to steam it. And from steaming other things, we learned that we could steam flavors into the rice. We had had visitors come through Dexlar, obviously that weren't ninjas, but were diplomats or something, and we gave them the rice dish and they said it was the best they had ever had. We told them it was a delicacy of Dexlar and they would come back just for that dish, whenever we had rice, that is."

"Shikamaru! Jinzu! Gran and Pa are leaving!" Mrs. Nara announced.

Shikamaru moved a piece, "It's your turn when we get back."

I followed him back inside. Shikamaru hugged his grandparents while I bowed to them.

"It was a pleasure meeting the both of you," I said with a smile.

"Don't lie," Hikaru said. She looked at Shikamaru, "Get rid of her. She's just going to lie to you."

I had had it.

"How dare you," I said lowly and calmly.

"Pardon?" She asked, clearly amused that I was actually standing up to her. "Do you have something to say?"

"I have a lot to say," I said. "But we'll keep it to you owe these kind people an apology."

"My goodness, for what?" She asked. "For being honest?"

She flinched under the fire in my eyes. "Honest?" I repeated. "You call what you did tonight 'being honest'? No, what you did was being hateful. What you did was showing that deep down somewhere, you're miserable and you're envious that Mrs. Nara is actually happy. You're afraid that Shikamaru might be happy with me so you're going to try and scare me off as well. It's not going to work that way. I don't scare that easily, Madam. And I wasn't lying when I said it was a pleasure to meet you. I did enjoy meeting you. You ruined the night for yourself. If you'd get over your own bitterness, I'd imagine you're actually a nice person, but you're keeping yourself from being happy."

I shoved my hands in the jacket pockets, "Goodnight, Mr. Mino."

With that, I walked out of the room to go figure out how to finish the Shoji game…if I could still remember how to play.


	6. Maker of Poisons

Shikamaru walked out after a while with a slight smirk on his lips. "You still haven't moved?" He asked with a sigh as he sat down.

"I think I forgot how to play," I muttered as I stared at the board.

He chuckled and explained once again how to play. I sighed and just moved a piece, "Screw this game. It's too hard."

He looked at the board for a moment then moved a piece, "Gran likes you. That's why it took me so long to come back. She was going on and on about how impressive your patience was but you were more amazing for standing up for my family."

I just looked at him then looked back at the board, "Wonderful. So, for the next five years when she comes over, I get to pretend to be your girlfriend then one day I just won't be here. Sounds like a well thought out plan."

Shikamaru nodded, "That's what I said. But there was no other way to explain why you were here."

I moved a piece. "Great. Maybe I'll work for her or something. Water her plants."

He chuckled. "I've never heard her say one nice thing about anyone ever. It's a big deal."

I sighed as I stood up, "I'm going to go wash dishes. You're stressing me out."

"At least finish the game," he said.

I grumbled and sat back down.

Shikaku walked outside and smiled at me, "You did good kid. Well done."

"Thanks," I said as Shikamaru moved a piece.

Shikamaru looked at his father while I took his piece, "She isn't exactly happy about it, Dad. It's been a drag. I don't know what her problem is."

I looked up at Shikaku while Shikamaru looked at the board, "You realize that she's a political power and introducing me to her only caused a lot of problems for him, right? If any of the other rebels, as you call them, find out that I'm a ninja's 'girlfriend' it's going to be hell to pay. They will attack your house. They will come after your family. They'll come after me."

"They can't do anything, though. We don't have any supplies for Dragon Scales here," Shikaku explained. "And the moment they do anything they're not allowed they get sent back to prison. One has already been sent back for attempting assassination."

I looked away from him as I looked at the board, "With cinnamon, chamomile oil, and poison ivy, I can brew something so poisonous, a few drops that could take out this entire village and no one would ever know it. Do you really think they don't know other methods of killing you?"

Shikamaru looked at me, "But you would know the cures for these poisons if you saw them."

"I made the poisons," I told him. "I know the most deadly that can kill by merely breathing the fumes. Within seconds someone would be dead. I only told them how to make poisons that would take days to die. A week at least unless they were allergic. Even then, I could come up with a cure before they died."

I moved a piece then looked at Shikaku, "I will protect your family, but you have to be very cautious."

"It's the deer I'm worried about," he said. "Can you protect them?"

I blinked a few times then nodded, "I'll work on it tomorrow. It will take a few days for me to do. Maybe. If you're ok with me doing whatever it takes, that is."

"What is 'whatever it takes'?" Shikaku asked.

"It won't hurt the deer," I told him. "I can't go into detail. Mainly because I don't know how to describe it. You're more than welcome to join me."

"No, Shikamaru will have to. I have a mission tomorrow. Shikamaru, you know the rules."

Shikamaru sighed, "Yeah, yeah."


	7. Protecting the Forest

In the morning, Shikamaru followed me out to the forest. He complained the entire way about it being too early. I did my best to ignore him as we wandered through. As I examined the grass, trees, rocks, rivers, basically anything and everything for what I could do with it and how I could use it to protect the deer, I noticed some of the plants the deer were eating.

"Do they normally eat this?" I asked Shikamaru as I examined the plant.

"Yeah," Shikamaru said. "It was planted out here for them. Helps with the medicinal qualities in the antlers."

I pulled a leaf off and bit it which earned a strange look from Shikamaru. "What…are you doing?"

I spat it to the ground, "Just making sure."

He blinked, "So…if that had been poisonous…"

"Your deer would be dying," I said.

"What about you?"

I laughed, "Don't you think I'd have some sort of immunity by now? Are we even close to the edge of the forest yet?"

He sighed, "No. C'mon."

A few more hours of walking and we were at the edge. Beyond the forest was a magnificent field for the deer to graze. I smiled slightly, "This is incredible."

"Yeah," Shikamaru said boredly. "So, what are you going to do?"

"I'm making a fence," I told him.

"We already have a fence," he told me.

"Your fence is stationary," I told him. "My fence is your entire forest."

He watched as the trees began to move. "W-What did you do?" He asked.

"You don't have to worry," I said. "They follow the same orders Shikaku put down. Only people with permission can come into the forest. So, no one's going to get hurt that has permission. Now, let's look at this fence."

Shikamaru followed me to the fence that lined the field. I reached into my pocket and pulled out a seed that I placed on the fence and marked the top of each post then ivy began to grow when I touched the fence, sending my chakra through it.

"You're dangerous," Shikamaru muttered. "I'm not so sure I want you around anymore."

I rolled my eyes, "Quit whining. I won't be able to use my chakra stuff anymore after this probably."

"What does that do?" Shikamaru asked as he looked at it.

"To you, nothing. It's a carnivorous plant, otherwise. Anything that intends to harm your family or the deer, large bulbs will come out and devour whatever it is."

I smiled at Shikamaru who looked at me strangely, "How did you come across knowing you had this ability?"

"I just found out," I told him as we wandered back through the forest.

He was glancing at all the trees skeptically. "They won't hurt the deer?" He asked.

I sighed, "No. Do you want me to demonstrate?"

"You mean you can?" He asked.

I nodded. We went back to the house and stood out on the deck.

"I know you can change your appearance and make clones, but can you do it at the same time?" I asked.

He sighed as he made a clone and the clone turned into someone else. The clone went into the forest and we watched as the trees immediately attacked the clone by the roots coming up and attacking it. After a few moments of dodging tree roots, the trees grew faces and on tree actually ate the clone.

"So, the trees are moving independently of you?" he asked.

"Sort of. My chakra gives them a limited amount of life. For instance, the trees in the center of the forest are where all the deer are. Just around those trees are trees that have been possessed with chakra that will cause them to grow so large, there is no way for them to get to the deer. The trees outside are the ones that have been possessed with chakra to attack."

"What if they get past the barrier?"

"If they scratch the tree bark, it will release a poisonous gas that will kill them the moment it enters their lungs. Your deer will be fine. I'm going to go help with lunch and see what needs cleaning. You know where to find me."


	8. Ninja Don't Cry

I walked into the kitchen and washed my hands then began helping Mrs. Nara cook.

"How was it?" Mrs. Nara asked.

"It was an adventure," I said. "Shikamaru has quite the personality."

She sighed, "If only it was a personality. He's too lazy to have a personality."

I smiled at her, "That is a personality. An enjoyable one. It's nice to meet someone that doesn't take things too seriously."

Mrs. Nara shook her head, "When Asuma died…he didn't know what to do with himself. Some days he still doesn't know. He'll just sit and stare at the wall. He isn't who he used to be. Ninja aren't supposed to express their emotions. I've…never heard someone in so much pain."

I stopped chopping the onion in front of me as I looked at her. It was clear she was concerned about her son.

"When I'm no longer considered a criminal, I'll do my best to help pull him out of this rut," I told her.

She looked at me, her dark eyes searching mine. After a moment, she went back to chopping the chicken into tiny strips, "I've been thinking a lot about that, Jinzu. I don't think you have the heart to be a criminal. You truly acted like Shikamaru's girlfriend last night and you put my family before yourself when you were talking about the other criminals that are living with the ninja families."

I was too shocked to say anything.

"Don't think of your stay here as a sentence," she told me. "Think of it as you being a guest here. We certainly think of you being a guest here. Shikaku and I had a discussion about it last night. We truly don't believe you have any intention to harm anyone in the village. You have shown no violence towards anyone and impeccable loyalty. No one that hates ninjas would have done what we ask of you."

I smiled slightly, but still said nothing.

"And I will need you and Shikamaru to go to the market today after lunch. Will you go get him?"

I walked out of the kitchen and went to his room, knocking first.

"What?" A tired voice answered.

I slid the door open and stepped in.

"Lunch is ready," I told him.

Looking at him, I could tell he was…depressed. Or something was bothering him.

"I'm not hungry," he told me.

I slid the door shut and walked to him, "Do you want me to bring it to you?"

He looked at me, a bit surprised I would offer something like that.

I kneeled next to him, "You didn't eat much last night. I noticed. We didn't eat breakfast this morning. You have to be hungry, Shikamaru. Please, eat something."

He sighed, "Fine."

I smiled a bit and stood up. "We have to go to the market after," I informed him. "I don't know why, but I guess your mother will have a shopping list ready."

He glared at me, "That's why you wanted me to eat."

My smile faded. "Just because I had to pretend I was your girlfriend last night doesn't mean I didn't notice what you were doing last night. You barely ate at all. I don't know what's bothering you and it's not my business. But, I'm going to be living here. And…I'm here for you if you need someone to talk to or a shoulder to cry on."

"Ninjas don't cry," Shikamaru told me.

"Then take off the vest and put up the headband," I told him. "Just because you're a ninja doesn't mean you're not human. It just means you're held to a higher expectation. But, I don't hold you to a higher expectation. Mainly because I don't know anything about ninjas. I was just told to hate them. But to me, you are Shikamaru Nara. And you are offering me a second chance for life. So, I'm offering you one as well."

Shikamaru just looked at me with his lazy gaze. "I'll think about it," he said as he stood up. I smiled a bit and followed him out of his room to the kitchen.

"What took you two?" Mrs. Nara asked.

Shikamaru glanced at me for the excuse.

"He wouldn't wake up," I said. I smiled a bit as I looked at him, "Must have been a good dream or I wore you out."

He yawned, "I was hoping if I ignored you long enough you'd just go away."

Mrs. Nara put her hands on her hips, "Shikamaru, you know better. You don't treat women like that. We're treating her like a guest now, not a criminal. She's trying to help us. We should make her feel welcome."

Shikamaru sighed and sat down at the table. I just smiled at him and shook my head. He must have felt obligated to eat since he actually ate or he was hungry.

After lunch, Mrs. Nara handed me the list and gave Shikamaru the money then sent us on our way.

Shikamaru sighed as we walked through town, "This is such a drag. I don't see why she couldn't do this."

"Because she's not a ninja," I told him.

He handed me the money, "You do it."

I frowned, "Shikamaru, I can't carry everything."

He sighed, "But you can make the purchases. You gotta start getting known around here at some point, might as well start now."

I nodded slowly and followed him around to the markets, getting what needed to be bought.

"Jinzu?" Someone asked when we walked to a fruit stand.

I looked up to see who knew me. It was one of the other rebels. I didn't know his name though. The guy behind the stand looked at the rebel, "You know her?"

"Yeah," he said. "She's one of us."

He glared at me, "We don't sell to rebels. Get out of here."

I walked away from the fruit stand and walked up to Shikamaru who was leaning against the wall with a bored expression. "Where's the fruit?" He asked.

"They…wouldn't sell it to me," I told him. "They don't sell to rebels, but they let them work there."

Shikamaru sighed as he walked up to the fruit stand with me following him.

The guy behind the fruit stand glared at me, "I told you to get lost."

"She's with me," Shikamaru informed him. "We need a little bit of everything."

The man seemed reluctant to give Shikamaru the fruit, but seeing that Shikamaru was a ninja, he gave it to him. Shikamaru paid for it and we walked on.

I looked at Shikamaru for a moment as we walked, "Shikamaru, I'm sorry."

He looked at me, "For what?"

"For intruding on your life. I'm going to ask Lady Tsunade for a transfer."

Shikamaru stopped walking as he looked at me, "What are you talking about? Why do you want to leave?"

"I don't, but I don't want to ruin your reputation," I said. "And…shopping will ruin your reputation."

"Don't worry about my reputation," Shikamaru said. "I don't."

I shook my head, "I know you don't."

We bought the rest of the items on the list and took them back to the Naras. Shikamaru challenged me to Shogi again which I accepted since he decided to challenge me on the deck rather than the back porch.

We were quiet for a while. I could tell Shikamaru was distracted when I took a piece, "Check," I called.

He sighed and moved a piece.

"What's on your mind?" I asked.

He sighed as he laid down and looked at the board. "What you said. Why do you think ninjas shouldn't show their emotions?"

"I think they shouldn't show them in front of their enemies. That would put them up for vulnerability. But showing them to friends allows opportunity for strength."

Shikamaru sighed, "Maybe."

I chuckled, "You want to talk about it instead? You don't have to cry."

He gave me an annoyed look and shook his head, "No. It's not important."

"If it's keeping you from eating, it's important," I told him. I don't want you to be dead from starvation."

He cleared the board and laid on his back, folding his arms behind his head. I knew he had something he wanted to talk about now. "You won't tell my parents?" He asked me.

"Of course not," I said as I moved to where I was sitting next to him.

"Things haven't been the same since Asuma died. Even though I got my revenge…it just doesn't seem like it matters."

"Who killed him?" I asked.

"Hidan, a member from the Akatsuki."

I nodded as I rested my head against the railing of the deck. Akatsuki sounded relatively familiar, but I wasn't sure why.

"I'm sorry," I said quietly. I stood up and offered my hand to Shikamaru. "Get up. We're going to see Asuma."

He sighed but he took my hand and I pulled him up.

"Mom, we're going out for a bit," Shikamaru said as we left.

I followed him to the grave where he seemed to freeze up.

"W-Why are we here?" Shikamaru asked quietly.

"You need to talk to him, Shikamaru. You need to let that grief go. You haven't let it go yet," I said quietly.

Shikamaru just stood there as he stared at the grave. He pulled out a pack of cigarettes and lit one. Tears started to fill his eyes as he stood there.

I walked to the tree a good distance away and watched the clouds for a while while Shikamaru had his time at the grave. I guessed I had fallen asleep because I woke up to Shikamaru shaking me.

"Are there any flowers you can plant here?" He asked weakly.

He had definitely been crying. I nodded as I stood up and walked to the grave.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"You can make something, right?" Shikamaru asked. "Something to honor his family."

I reached into my pocket and pulled out some seeds then picked a purple one out and pushed it into the ground. I smiled as I stepped back and watched a purple lily-like flower bloom out of the ground.

"W-What is it?" Shikamaru asked.

"It's a Season Lily," I said. "It doesn't have a purpose other than telling what season it is. Lets me know what poisons I can grow. It's also sensitive to rain and snow. If the moon is gone and the stars can light it up, it'll change with the stars. So, if you ever need to visit him at night, you won't regret it."

Shikamaru smiled slightly, "Thank you."

I forced him into a hug. I didn't care what sort of boundary I had overstepped. He needed a hug.

He was tense at first, but he slowly relaxed as I rested my chin on his shoulder. He carefully wrapped his arms around me and his body began to tremble. I whispered what few words of comfort I could offer as I rubbed his back. I mostly told him to let it all out. There was no need in holding it in. This was a step in healing. It was an unfortunate step, but facing reality and suffering through it was a step.

It was amazing how strong he felt in my arms, yet how weak and fragile he really was at the moment. And people would hold this against him? As my eyes wandered to the grave, I couldn't help but wonder who this Asuma was. Tears stung my eyes as I looked at the grave. He had meant a great deal to Shikamaru. Now that he was gone, Shikamaru was lost.

I moved my chin off Shikamaru's shoulder and buried my face in his chest as I tried to hide my tears.

Shikamaru sniffled, "Why are you crying?"

"To…lose someone…that could change you like this…he must have been incredible. I don't know who he is, but I wish I did. He's a man worthy of a stranger's tears."

He looked at me for a moment, a bit shocked at what I had said. "He…would have appreciated that. And that means a lot to me." Shikamaru suddenly sat down, pulling me down with him and lit up another cigarette, "When I was 12, I graduated from the Academy, becoming a Genin. I was assigned to Team 10 with Ino and Choji, I'm sure you'll meet them eventually, but Asuma was our teacher. He was like a second father to me. He challenged me to Shogi all the time."

He spoke so fondly of Asuma. He told me about his missions as a Genin and the Chunin exam. I smiled and laughed along with him.

"So this is where you went," someone said.

We both looked back to see Shikaku walking up.

He whistled, "You two look rough. You alright?"

"We had a long talk," Shikamaru said. He stood up then helped me up as he faced Asuma's grave. "I think I'll be ok."

Shikaku put his hand on Shikamaru's shoulder then his other on mine and smiled at us, "Good. I was worried about you. Go home, Shika. I need to talk to Jin for a moment."

I was Jin to him…that…that went deep.

Shikamaru walked on, leaving me there with his father.

"It's been a while since I've heard him laugh," Shikaku told me. "Thank you for helping him."

I smiled as I gazed at the purple lily on the grave, "He deserves happiness. All of you do. I couldn't sit by and let him slowly kill himself by drowning in sorrow. It's a terrible way to die."

"You've seen it?"

"I've caused it. I've suffered it. It isn't pleasant. I couldn't let him eat himself alive. He said he got his revenge though."

"Yes, he did. The Akatsuki are dangerous rogue ninja. Very dangerous."

"You must be proud of him. To take down someone so strong."

"You have no idea. I was talking to Lady Tsunade today. She wants to talk to you about your abilities tomorrow. See if they'll help the ninja. If she thinks it will, she'll cut your sentence short and give you an apartment as long as you continue to help the ninja."

I thought about it. That was fine. The Naras would be out of danger.

"And you'll go into the Academy for ninja training. You can't be considered a ninja until you've lived here for five years, but after that, you'll be able to take the Chunin Exam. You'll be able to go on D and C Rank missions but mostly you'll be running a poison shop and selling them to ninjas that need them for missions. How does that sound?"

"Make poisons and get my freedom? Yes, I can accept that," I agreed.


	9. Black Bulb

First thing in the morning, I went to the Hokage's office with Shikaku and Shikamaru. They were seeing what missions they had so both came. When we arrived, Lady Tsunade was waiting for us, which was kind of strange to me, but I guessed I should have expected it.

"Good, all of you came," she said. "Shikaku, here is your mission. Shikamaru, do you want to come?"

He sighed and followed us. I was actually surprised he came. I didn't think he was that interested in my ability. Tsunade took us to where the medical ninjas grew their herbs.

"Could you be of any use here?" Lady Tsunade asked me.

"Unless you want me to make them grow faster, I can't really help," I told her. "I create poisons, not herbs."

She nodded and she picked up an empty pot then handed it to me, "Well, show me what you can do."

"What sort of poison do you want?" I asked as I reached into my pocket and pulled out a handful of seeds.

I handed Shikamaru the pot and poked a seed into the soil then took the pot back from him and watched as a black bulb sprouted. "Like this one. If someone steps on it, it releases a sleeping powder that's strong enough to knock someone out for a week."

"Why didn't you choose a poison?" Lady Tsunade asked.

"Because all the poisonous plants I grow have to be blended to make a specific potency to be deadly. The rest are carnivorous or shoot needles or something. I even have one that sucks the blood out of people. I could make one that sucks chakra if you want, after I figure out where chakra comes from."

Lady Tsunade stared at me, "That's fine. The carnivorous ones, can other ninja use them?"

"Nope. At least I don't think so. It's never been attempted before."

"I see," she muttered. "Shikamaru, go find Kakashi. We need to see if this is possible. How long will it take you to start making a shop?"

"Uh, today?" I said uncertainly. "But am I just supposed to limit them to ninja?"

"They'll come with a scroll signed by me if I believe they'll need it. Feel free to make whatever sort of pesticides or insecticides you can for the villagers."

"Right…" I said skeptically as I followed her to her office and waited for Shikamaru to return with this Kakashi person.

"Have you enjoyed staying with the Naras?" Lady Tsunade asked.

"Yeah, they're awesome. I'm glad I'm getting out though. I didn't want to be a burden on them."

That was a lie…sort of. I didn't want to be a burden, but I was going to miss them. I probably wouldn't see Shikamaru ever and running that shop was going to be a 24/7 job in and of itself.

I mentally sighed. I was going to miss the lazy ninja. I didn't know him very well and we weren't all that close, but he had accepted me. All of his family had.

My attention found a wanted poster on the back of the wall. He had a red line over him, so I guessed he was caught or dead. More likely dead. He had clay red hair and iron eyes, like my own. But, he had this sleepy gaze about him…like I did…

"Lady Tsunade, who is that?"

She looked at the poster, "Sasori of the Red Sand. He was a member of the Akatsuki but he's been killed. Why?"

When I turned to look at her, her eyes widened slightly. "Is…He was your father," she stated certainly.


	10. Of the Red Sand

I stared at the sleepy eyed man on the poster. My…father. A rogue ninja. An enemy to all.

"As…immoral…as I believe it is," Lady Tsunade began, "I know the Kazekage of the Sand Village. The Akatsuki all have rings and I believe they still have your father's ring…if you would like it…as a keep sake."

Immoral.

Was it immoral?

I looked at her then looked at the picture of the sleepy eyed man. "Yes," I said quietly. "I…would like to have it. If…that's ok with you."

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked up at the blonde haired Hokage as she smiled at me, "I believe everyone should have someone to remember their parents by. Even though you'll remember your father as a criminal…he is the reason you are skilled with poisons. Extremely skilled. I will message the Kazekage immediately. He may request some of your poisons in return or ask for you to prove your worth. Technically, you will be a citizen of his village."

I nodded. That meant when my sentence was served, I would have to go to the Sand Village, if the Kazekage said so. Hell, even if he didn't say so.Unless Lady Tsunade permitted me to stay, I was a member of the Sand Village officially.

"Hello Tsunade," someone said casually. "You wanted to see me?"

I turned to the silver haired man with a mask covering most of his face except his right eye. His headband covered his left eye. That was strange. He was wearing the same vest as Shikamaru, who was leaning against the wall with a lazy, uninterested look on his face.

"Yes," Lady Tsunade said. "This is Jinzu. She's one of the rebels and she's been living with the Naras for the past couple of days. I want you to fight her with your Sharingan."

My heart began to race as I stared at her. She couldn't be serious. I was no match for this guy.

"Any particular reason?" The guy asked.

"To see if her ability can be learned by others. She doesn't use hand signs to control her chakra and I just found out why…" Lady Tsunade said. "Have fun and don't kill her."

I looked at the silver haired man who shoved his hands in his pockets and turned to walk out, "Well, let's go."

I followed him out and we went to a rather open area by a river.

"It's safe to say I have the advantage," he said. "But, I guess introductions are in order. I am Kakashi Hatake."

I gave a slight bow, "Jinzu…" I paused. Now that I knew my father's name I wasn't certain whether to take his name or not. I didn't know how many people it would offend. Then again…I was going to change the meaning with my poisons.

"Well, let's begin," Kakashi said as he lifted up his headband revealing an eye that was red with some sort of strange black dots in it.

In a flash, he had thrown kunai at me and I dodged them. I reached into my pocket, planting seeds as I continued to dodge his attacks. I wondered if he saw them or not. If he had, he certainly didn't care. Or he was just waiting.

He stopped attacking and started doing hand signs, but the moment my foot hit the ground, my chakra made the grass grow along with the seeds. We were officially separated and he was in my jungle. The grass was razor sharp to anyone but me and if he came across any of the seeds I planted, it was almost certain death, depending what he crossed.

"Clever," I heard him say. "This is quite a power you have. Unfortunately, I can't copy it, but that isn't to say it can't be learned."

The grass retracted, but the plants didn't. He was skilled, that's for sure. He had stopped right in front of a plant that could have killed him if he had moved again. I smiled as the plants shriveled up and disappeared.

"Tsunade said she knows why you just have chakra and don't need hand signs," he said. "Why is that?"

"If…If I used my father's name, my name would be Jinzu of the Red Sand," I told him. "We just found out today that I was his daughter."

Kakashi stared at me with wide eyes. "Being the daughter of the Akatsuki member that assisted in killing the Kazekage will not favor well in this village or the Sand. You will not be welcomed there."

I mentally flinched at his words. I knew the truth behind his words.

Then my heart seemed to stop and I fell to my hands and knees.

"Oh my God," I trembled. "Shikamaru…He's going to hate me. I can't go back to the Naras."

As I gripped the earth under my hands, tears fell. The one possibility of a friend I had…was gone.

Ninja don't cry…

I sighed as I got up and looked at Kakashi, "I'm sorry I couldn't help more."

He gave me a sympathetic look, "I don't think the Naras will hold something against you that you can't help."

I shook my head and sighed, "I'll have to face it eventually. Waiting will only prolong the pain."

Kakashi took me back to the Hokage's office where Shikamaru was waiting, looking more bored than he had when we had left.

"How did it go?" Lady Tsunade asked.

"She almost killed me," Kakashi said while rubbing the back of his head. "She'll be dangerous when she joins the ninja, if she ever does. But, I can't copy it."

"Almost killing you is over exaggerating it a bit," I muttered.

Lady Tsunade nodded with a sigh, "Very well. Thank you Kakashi. I already sent the letter to the Kazekage. I requested the ring and asked him to come to further discuss what to do with you. You're dismissed."

The walk back to the Naras was awkward and quiet.

"What does the Kazekage have to do with you?" Shikamaru asked.

I knew the question was coming.

"While you were getting Kakashi, Lady Tsunade and I found out who my father was," I answered timidly.

"'Was'?" Shikamaru asked.

"He's dead," I replied. "And…since he was a member of the Sand Village, that makes me a member of the Sand Village. The Kazekage has to deal with my punishment now."

"Gaara's fair," Shikamaru said. "So, who's your father?"

"One of the Akatsuki members that tried to kill the Kazekage," I said quietly.

Shikamaru stopped walking, "You can't be serious."

I looked at him with tear filled eyes, "Sasori of the Red Sand."

"That explains your lack of jutsu," he said as we continued walking.

I could tell he was trying to keep his mind off Asuma. I stopped walking. "Can we go back to the Hokage's?" I asked him.

Shikamaru stopped a few steps ahead of me and looked back at me with an annoyed look, "Why?"

"I can't live with you," I told him. "The guilt is too much. Now that I know the truth…I can't bear it."

He sighed, "I'm not going to hold something against you that you can't help. Now, stop being troublesome and let's go home. I'm tired."

I deadpanned, "You haven't done anything."

"I've done plenty," he countered. "I want to do nothing at home. Let's go, you troublesome woman."


	11. Lantern Festival

_When we returned to the Nara home, Shikamaru wandered off and I just helped clean up the house. My mind was still on the poster. That messy clay red hair…those iron sleepy eyes…I was almost a spitting image of the man._

_I couldn't help but wonder what his personality was like. What had possessed him to have a child. Did he even want a child? Is that why he abandoned my mother and me? Or was it because he'd rather be a rogue ninja…_

_I winced when the knife went through my hand bringing me out of my thoughts. Mrs. Nara wasn't in the kitchen, so I wandered to the sink and rinsed off the rather deep cut and just watched the water pour over the wound as blood stained water went down the drain._

_After a moment, I grabbed a towel and searched for bandages. When I found them, I wrapped my hand up then just stared at it. I needed to focus for the moment. I could think about it later._

_When I finished cooking supper, Shikamaru walked in the kitchen with a yawn. "How'd you hurt yourself?"_

_"_Wasn't paying attention," I said as I finished setting the table.

"Mom didn't tell you, did she," Shikamaru said as he looked at the table. "We're going out."

I looked at him with a tired gaze, "Can I stay here? I can't handle going anywhere right now."

He took me to the deck and offered me a cigarette. I just laughed as I took it. "It's going to take the whole pack to make me feel better," I told him.

"What's on your mind?" Shikamaru asked as he lit the cigarette and lit one of his own.

I took a long drag and let the smoke escape with a sigh. "Just questions building up. Questions I'll never get answered about this…Sasori of the Red Sand."

"You might be able to get them answered if you find another member of the Akatsuki," he told me. "But, they might not know anything. What is it you want to know?"

"What any child would want to know. Did he even want a child? Why did he abandon me and mom? Was it because he didn't want anything to do with us or because the rogue ninja life offered a better life?" I looked at the cigarette in between my fingers, "Am I going to end up like him?"

Shikamaru rested his arms on his knees as he stared over the forest, "I don't think so. You already tried to save my family. So you're loyal."

"He's loyal too," I said. "He just betrayed his village first."

"Are you going to take his name?" Shikamaru asked.

"I…would like to," I answered honestly. "To bring it honor again. My father and I have shamed it enough. It's time to bring back some purpose to the name. To show the world what the people of the Red Sand can really do."

I smiled a bit as I stretched out my hand making the trees shake a bit. Fireflies began to fly up and dusted the dark trees like flickering stars on the ground. I finished the cigarette and put it out in the ashtray that was between us.

"Sometimes that scares me," Shikamaru told me as he stood up, watching the glowing bugs begin to calm down.

"What does?" I asked as I stood up.

"Your ability. It's amazing how powerful you are and you don't even realize it."

I chuckled, "Is it even scarier that I'm a criminal in the Village Hidden in the Leaves with an ability to possess plants?"

"If you go back to the Sand Village, you'll have no power," he told me.

I nodded, "I know. It would be the most convenient place for punishment, but inconvenient place for work. It will depend on the Kazekage, I suppose."

"Jinzu!" Mrs. Nara called.

I walked back inside and went to the kitchen where I found her standing with some bags and an excited look. "I went dress shopping for tonight," she told me. "And I just couldn't choose. So, go try these on and let me see what you look like."

She handed me a bag and I quickly went to my room not wanting the woman to wait. The first dress I put on was a burnt orange with thin straps and a ruffle-y top but the skirt half that had been separated by a thin belt was straight.

I stepped out of my room and walked to the kitchen. Mrs. Nara shook her head and I wandered back to my room, throwing the dress onto the bed. I pulled out a short black dress that had a silver belt. It was very simple.

I put it on and went to the kitchen. Mrs. Nara shook her head and sent me back.

I sighed as I pulled out another dress.

The last dress in the bag was strapless and white. It had a black sash around the waist and reached just above my knees. There was an underskirt that felt really strange, but it was decorated with black stars that showed through the thinner white fabric that was the white skirt. I liked it.

I walked to the kitchen, "This is the last dress."

She stared at it, "I liked the black dress better. Go get ready."

I didn't question her. After a shower, I blow dried my hair and gave it some loose curls. I applied some light makeup and lip gloss then slipped into the black dress. When I opened the door, I wanted to close it when I saw the heels waiting for me. Even though they had what appeared to be a solid band that would go around the ankle, the heel was probably two inches and more than I could dream of handling without practice.

With a deep breath, I picked up the silver heels and stepped back into my room. I carefully buckled the strap after sliding my foot in and smiled at how pretty the heels were. The elegant design was really nice. Like a strange weave across my foot. I liked it.

Finally, I stood. After walking around the room for about thirty minutes, I had mastered walking in heels, I had hoped. It almost felt natural, but if it didn't, I hoped I would have Shikamaru to hold onto incase I was about to fall.

I took the heels off and left the room. When I walked into the kitchen, Mrs. Nara nearly squealed. "You look gorgeous! Now, if we can just get those silly men to hurry up, we'll leave."

"Where are we going, Mrs. Nara?" I asked.

"Tonight's the opening night of the Lantern Festival," she told me. "It lasts all week. We always go on the first night, but it's not required."

"I'm not wearing a tie," I heard Shikamaru say.

"Look at her, son," I heard Mr. Nara say as the two walked into the kitchen.

I was fighting a blush as I looked at Shikamaru. He…he could clean up. Dressed in a forest green button up with his sleeves rolled up revealing his well toned arms to his elbows and black slacks, he…wow. His hadn't tied his hair back yet, and I wasn't sure if he was going to as it hung loosely around his face.

His eyes widened as he stared at me. "That's…over doing it for the Lantern Festival."

I blushed and looked away, "I…didn't know it was just a festival," I responded quietly. I smiled at him, "You look nice, Shikamaru."

"You…too," he responded.

"So, Jin," Mr. Nara said, holding up two ties, "Which one?"

"A tie is a bit much for a festival, Mr. Nara," I answered.

Shikamaru smirked in victory.

I wasn't sure if I was comfortable with this but I knew I had no choice in the matter. I couldn't ruin their tradition because of my insecurity.

"Shikamaru, stay with her," Mr. Nara directed. "We don't need her getting lost in the city and breaking her probation."

Shikamaru sighed, "Alright."

So, all of us left. Shikamaru waited patiently as I buckled the heels back on and stared at them for a moment, "This is going to be a terrible night," I told him as he helped me up.

"I know," he said. "But don't worry about anything. No one is going to recognize you."

As we walked, I progressively got better at walking in the heels. There was a strange and uncomfortable natural sway that was required to walk in them. When we got to the center of the city, I stopped and stared at all the decorations.

It was beautiful.

And I was going to miss out on it?

I felt someone pull me forward. I glanced at Shikamaru and clutched to him while he pulled me to the city. There were all sorts of activities going on. I couldn't see Shikamaru being interested in any of it.

He sighed as we got to the middle of it and looked around then looked at me, "What do you want to do?"

"I'm happy just looking at stuff," I told him. "Whatever you want to do is fine with me. I've never been to a festival before."

He sighed as he started tying his hair back. "What a drag," he muttered.

"We can go home," I told him. "Seeing the lights was enough for me."

"No, you have to wait," he told me. "Mom wanted you to see the Lantern Festival for a reason. Might as well enjoy it. C'mon, let's get something to eat."

He pulled me through the crowd to a food vendor. While he was ordering, I heard someone calling his name, and to my surprise, mine.

I heard him sigh, "Ino found us."

"Your teammate?" I asked him.

He gave a nod as he handed me a strange dumpling and a drink. When I turned around, a blonde girl wearing a sky blue strapless dress approached us with a bright smile waving like crazy.

She gasped when she was right in front of us as her pupil less blue eyes looked me over, "Shikamaru, why didn't you tell me she was absolutely gorgeous?!"

"She normally isn't," he responded.

Her jaw dropped and I looked up at him, not sure if I was really offended or not. It was true, I didn't really look that great around the house. This was only the second time I had dressed up. It was two times too many in my opinion.

I sighed, "Yeah, you're right."

Ino still glared at him, "Shikamaru, you shouldn't say stuff like that!"

He just sighed, "She agreed."

"That doesn't matter! And aren't you going to introduce me?!"

Shikamaru looked at me, "Jinzu, this is Ino, my teammate. Ino, this is Jinzu, the girl that's living with me for now."

I looked up at him. Was that really what he was telling people? Or did she know?


	12. Gasoline

Ino smiled at me, "Well, let's lose this loser and go have some girl time! What do you say?"

I was pretty sure I had a minor panic attack when I looked at Shikamaru and he just shrugged, "Just don't go too far. She has rules."

"Yeah, that she has to be with a ninja," Ino said. "She'll be fine! Now, let's go!"

Ino literally dragged me away from him into the lit up city.

I walked around with her, staring at everything. This festival was certainly strange. People were breathing fire and some were juggling swords. There were places where we could play various games for prizes.

"So, how long will you be living with the Naras?" Ino asked.

"It was originally five years, but Lady Tsunade cut my sentence short to a more days and I would be getting an apartment along with my own shop to make poisons for ninja that would need them on missions. But, today, we found out that I am a member of the Sand Village, so we are waiting for the Kazekage to decide my fate. He's coming to decide."

Ino whistled lowly, "That must be crazy. How did you find out you were a member of the Sand Village?"

"I saw a poster of my father in Lady Tsunade's office," I responded quietly. "He was one of the Akatsuki."

She gasped quietly, "Which one?"

"Sasori of the Red Sand," I told her. "Lady Tsunade said he was very skilled in poisons as well."

"He was a puppet master," Ino informed me. "To the point he turned himself into a puppet. It's strange he would have a kid."

"It's strange he was a puppet," I muttered.

"Yeah," she agreed. "But tell me about you and Shikamaru!I want to know everything! He won't tell me anything."

"What's to tell?" I asked. "I'm just a guest in his house.There's not much to say about that."

She sighed, "You're as bad as he is.You don't dress like that for the Lantern Festival like that and tell me there's nothing going on between you two."

"Mrs. Nara told me to wear this," I told her. "I'm guessing it's the same for Shikamaru."

"Then what about what happened at Asuma-sensei's grave?" Ino asked. "That's not something you do for someone you just met."

I was ready to just admit it and be done with it, but I got soaked in something. I froze when the sour smell of gas reached my nose. I was soaked in the flammable liquid. At a lantern festival. Ino was a few feet away from me, completely dry, thankfully.

When I looked at the people who had drenched me, I sort of remembered their faces from the market that day I had gone with Shikamaru. Suddenly…I wasn't so sure I would see him again.

I looked back to Ino for a moment, "Tell Shikamaru that I don't think I'm coming back…"

I heard a match strike and I closed my eyes.

… … … …

Shikamaru's attention turned to the massive explosion in the center of the festival. But the explosion was suddenly swallowed by something. He made his way to the explosion to find a red flower and a shaken Ino.

"What happened?" He asked Ino.

"She was soaked in gas and someone dropped a match then that flower came out of nowhere and swallowed the explosion before it could hurt anyone." Ino said, amazed at what had happened. She gasped, "Jinzu is in there!"

Shikamaru tensed at the news. What was she thinking? She couldn't just stop an explosion. Unless that flower had some sort of miracle, she would have been disintegrated in the blast.

Smoke began leaking out the top of the flower.Ever so slowly, the petals began to fall back as if the flower was blooming.Lying in the middle of the flower, gasping for air, was Jinzu.She was covered in black smoke and there was hardly nothing left of her dress, so Shikamaru quickly took off his shirt and covered her up.

"What were you thinking?" He asked as he buttoned up the shirt. It was practically a dress on her.

"I wasn't," she answered quietly as she kept her eyes closed.

He chuckled a bit, "Can you move?"

"Do I have to?"

"I'll carry you if I have to," he said bluntly.

"I'm fine with that."

He sighed and muttered 'troublesome woman' then picked her up.

… … … …

I faded in and out of consciousness, but when Shikamaru put me down, he put me down on grass. I blinked a few times, trying my best to wake up, but Shikamaru had sat down behind me and gently, but awkwardly, pulled me back so I could rest against him.

"I'll wake you up when the show starts," he told me.

"Show," I mumbled as I started to drift off again. Before I was gone, I woke up again, "What show?"

"You'll see," he told me. "Just sleep while you can."


	13. Guilt

As Shikamaru held the sleeping girl, his mind wandered back to what she had said.

_I wasn't._

She put everyone else ahead of herself.

There was no smell of gas, instead it was a sweet smell. He would have to ask her what sort of flower she had used to take in that explosion. It would have had to have been a strong one.

She moved a bit turning her face toward his chest and breathing deeply then sighing. "You smell nice," she said drowsily.

Before he could say anything, she was asleep again. He gently shook his head and turned his attention to the stars. Soon, the lanterns would be joining them.

"There you are," Shikamaru's dad said as he seemed to appear out of the shadows.

A sly grin formed on his lips when he saw the position his son and the young rebel were in, but it left when he saw the soot all over her. As he kneeled next to her, he gently took her arm, looking for any sign of a burn, "She was by the explosion?"

"Ino was with her when it happened," Shikamaru said. "Someone poured gas on her and lit her on fire. It exploded, but she planted a flower and it took the explosion back and trapped it inside the flower. I don't know how she survived."

His father stared at him for a moment, amazed at the story then looked at the girl, "Did you ask her why?"

"I asked her what she was thinking…she said she wasn't."

"So she just reacted," his dad said thoughtfully. "Well, I brought you a lantern. If she wakes up in time."

"She's used more chakra before," he told his father. "I don't understand why she's so tired."

"Maybe it was the situation," his father suggested as he sat next to Shikamaru. "They already arrested whoever did it. Lady Tsunade will probably want to talk to her."

"It can wait until the morning," Shikamaru said as he wiped some of the soot from Jinzu's face. He felt bad for not going with Ino. He was her responsibility and now she was exhausted and possibly suffering.

A firm shoulder clamped onto his shoulder as his father stood up, "Don't stress yourself out, son. It's not like you. She's fine. Whatever she used saved her life and whoever else was around."

Shikamaru could hear his father's quiet steps disappear into the night. He sighed…if only it were that easy.

"Guilt," Jinzu whispered. "Why do you feel guilty for something I did?"

"I shouldn't have left you," he responded quietly. "I would have been able to protect you."

Subconsciously, he realized his hold on her tightened to protect her.

She yawned and snuggled into him, clearly not in any rush of waking up. "No. You would have died," she told him.

"How do you know that?" He asked.

"The gas I was covered in…anyone that was touched by it, the acid in it would have eaten through their bones."

"But…you're fine," he said, confused.

"I'm immune to stuff like that," she yawned. "But I'm not immune to fire. In fact, I'm extra flammable due to the amount of poisons in my system. But, that's ok. I put it out and no one got hurt."

Shikamaru got a glimpse of her face. Though she appeared to be asleep, she had a look of peace on her face like she was content with what had happened.

"Who did it?" He asked.

"I don't really know," she responded, her eyes opening for the first time since the conversation began. "I thought I had seen them at the market that day when the fruit vendor got mad."

That would make sense. No one else would have a reason to attack her so viciously. No one else other than people from Dexlar knew who really she was and his teammates.

Her hand slowly stretched out and touched the lantern next to them, "What's this?"

"It's a lantern for the Lantern Festival," Shikamaru explained. "We light one and it floats. It should be about to start. What sort of flower did you use?"

"The big one is a water flower. It's absolutely disgusting to be inside. The way I made the explosion get sucked back was by using Chopper Grass."

"Chopper Grass," he repeated slightly amused by the name.

"Yeah," she said, trying to convince him it existed. "It can help you fly a short distance."

"I'll take your word for it."

She glared up at him, but kept her head on his chest.

"Aren't you going to move?" He asked, getting slightly uneasy with the position they were in.

"I can't," she told him. "By the way, you might want to throw this shirt away."

Shikamaru ripped the shirt open and saw where all the damage had been done.

"Why didn't I see it in the village?" He asked her, panicking. "And why didn't you tell me?!"

"Because you have to let it run its course before you can cure it," she responded with a glare. "I'll let you know what I need when I'm ready."

"I thought you were immune to this," he said.

"They knew it too," she said. "These are healing herbs. I can't go to the hospital and ask for medicine or poison. They'll think I'm crazy."

Shikamaru watched as she just laid there, "Are…you in pain?"

"Yes."

"Is there any way to make the pain less?"

"No."

Suddenly all the lights in Konoha went out then one lantern went up followed by hundreds of others.

… … … …

I watched in silent awe as all the lanterns began to float out of the city and joined the stars. Shikamaru lit the candle in the one we had and moved out from behind me and released it. I forced myself to my feet and staggered to him to watch it float away.

I smiled gently as I watched them. It was nice. Despite all the pain I was in, this was nice.

"Ready to go?" Shikamaru asked me.

I nodded and took off the heels I was wearing then slowly followed him, forcing myself to suffer the pain. I hadn't walked three steps before Shikamaru stopped me, "You're going to kill yourself."

"That's the point of progress," I said with pained smile. "Let's go."

He sighed as he picked me up. "I'm not letting you die tonight. You're almost free, you know. What a waste that would have been."

I rolled my eyes, "Shikamaru, my fate rests in the Kazekage's hands now. I'm just waiting on him now. Besides, these herbs could kill me first. I can't guarantee I'll make it through this."

He looked at me, worry flashing over his eyes. I gave him a shaky smile. "Surprise?"

He sighed, "This isn't a time for jokes! Are you dying?!"

"I could be," I said. "Now put me down and let me walk, dammit."

"No, we're getting you home so you can eat some of your weird plants."

I sighed, "It's not that easy, Shikamaru. But, we'll make it work."

I could tell he was worried. When we got home, he took me to my room. I wasn't sure if he had ever been in there, but I had plants everywhere. Small things I had found around the house that Mrs. Nara wasn't using anymore I would turn into flower pots for poisonous plants I could use.

Shikamaru started to put me on my bed, but I pointed at my desk. "You can't be serious," he said.

"Do you want me to live or die?" I asked him seriously.

He sighed and placed me at my desk. I grabbed a small bowl and something to crush the ingredients with then started to point at the plants I would need. Shikamaru brought them to me and I added them to the bowl accordingly.

By the end of it, it was a strange black liquid with a smell sweeter than sugar.

Shikamaru just stared at it, "And you have to drink all of it?"

"Yeah," I said, not really enjoying the thought either. "It looks better than it tastes," I said with a smile.

He looked away while I picked up the bowl and tossed the black liquid back then waited. Getting the medicinal herbs was always worse than having the medicinal herbs in my system…


	14. Jewel Ring

I was pretty sure I was dying. If I wasn't, I wished I was.

Shikamaru had taken me out to the forest to let me scream there so no one would be able to hear me, except for his parents. Shikamaru watched with disgust as the medicinal herbs began to leak out of my pores. I rolled onto my hands and coughed up some strange green stuff that had a disgusting odor to it.

My arms were shaking as the weird blue goo ran down my arms like sweat. What the hell was this stuff? It burned and it froze. I could feel my heart pounding, constantly alternating from racing to a heavy pounding. My head was aching and my muscles felt like they were being stretched in every direction then being sliced with a thin blade.

I coughed again, spitting the green stuff to the ground. It had a terrible bitter taste and blood. Was I bleeding? I wasn't sure. Depending where the blood was coming from would depend on whether I would make it or not.

After a few more moments, the pain began to subside. I continued to cough up green stuff and the blue goo continue to leak from my pores, but I wasn't in pain.

I slowly started to stand up and noticed Shikamaru was coming at me, but I put out my hand to stop him, "Don't touch me. This will kill you."

"It's just medical herbs, isn't it?" He asked.

I chuckled, "There are some poisons even I'm not resistant to. Some that help clear out my system if I get poisoned. When I use them, this is the result. You touch, you die."

Within an instant, a patch of grass shot up wherever the poison had been. "The deer should be fine. That grass will grow off the poison until it's gone. It can filter out the poison."

We started our way back to the house and I stepped into the shower, washing for at least an hour because the goo kept leaking out of my skin. When I sure the goo wouldn't leak out anymore, I got out of the shower and got dressed for bed, exhausted from fighting the medicinal herbs and the poison.

Whoever knew…that meant I was in trouble.

I stepped out of the bathroom and found Shikamaru lying on my bed.

"Uh, hi," I said awkwardly.

He looked at me and sat up, "Dad wanted me to make sure you were alright. I told him you were fine if you could stand in the shower for an hour, but Mom wanted me to make sure you weren't dead. I wasn't sure how to check on you without freaking you out."

I blinked, "Knocking works most of the time."

He shrugged, "If you didn't hear me then I walked in, you'd freak. It's too troublesome. So I just gave you a time limit before I would walk in."

I sighed, "Glad I made it."

"You didn't," he said. "But I heard you moving, so I figured I'd just wait."

"Why?"

"You've got a meeting with the Hokage in the morning to talk about what happened. And she wants to make arrangements for your poison shop."

"But why? That doesn't make sense. I'm the Kazekage's problem, not hers. I'm basically a cooperating fugitive here."

He stood up and shrugged. "If the Kazekage gives you the same offer and you have to do it in Suna, maybe she's doing a branch here and you'll be traveling back and forth. You'll always have a place to stay, at least."

I noticed Shikamaru hadn't changed out of what he was wearing. A black wife beater showing how toned he really was and the black slacks. His hair was a mess, but still tied back.

I walked up to him and took his hair down then ran my fingers through his surprisingly soft hair. I smiled slightly, noticing how tall he was then stood on my toes and kissed him on the cheek, "Thank you for taking care of me, Shikamaru. I'm sorry I was a jerk."

I handed him his ponytail holder and went to my desk to put my plants back. I heard my door close and I sighed silently. I was definitely going to miss this place when I went to Suna. For the Kazekage to actually come here to discuss how to settle my case…there was no way I was staying.

First thing in the morning, I washed the knife cut on my hand and applied a tranquilizer to it to keep it from aching all day then wrapped it up again. I went to the kitchen and began cooking breakfast for everyone and waited for whoever was going to take me the Hokage's office.

Shikaku walked in and smiled at me, "Gave us quite a scare last night, Jin."

I gave a sympathetic smile, "Sorry, Mr. Nara. It had to be done."

We ate breakfast while he told me what happened at the festival after the little gasoline incident. It sounded like fun. And from what I saw with Ino, it was fun.

"Did you light the lantern?" Mr. Nara asked, hiding his smile behind his coffee cup.

"Shikamaru did," I said.

He chuckled, "Is that all?"

I blinked, "Yeah. What else is supposed to happen?"

He sighed, "For a genius, that boy is dense."

"I'm not dense, Dad," Shikamaru said as he lazily sat down. "I wasn't going to do it."

I frowned, "Do what?"

Shikamaru looked at his dad, daring him to tell. Mr. Nara just laughed, "Nothing, Jin. Go to the festival tonight. You'll understand."

I huffed. There was no way Shikamaru was taking me now.

"So, who's taking me to see the Hokage?" I asked.

"Shikamaru is," Mr. Nara said.

Shikamaru sighed, "Really? But Dad-"

"You'll know what to do if she suddenly has a reaction or something," Mr. Nara said. "I won't know what it looks like."

"How will you not know what blue goo leaking from her skin looks like?" Shikamaru asked.

"Just walk with me to Ino's house and she'll take me to the Hokage," I told Shikamaru. "I'm sure she'll be fine with taking me."

After breakfast, Shikamaru decided to just take me to the Hokage's. Ino lived too far or something. When we got to the office, Lady Tsunade was there with a red haired guy dressed in white robes. He looked like he hadn't slept in a long time and there was something he was hiding under his red hair…like a tattoo. He had light blue-green eyes that were pupil-less like Ino's.

"Hey there, Shikamaru," A blonde girl dressed in purple and fishnets smirked. She was carrying a fan. "Got yourself a girlfriend? About time."

"Hey Temari," Shikamaru sighed. "Didn't think you'd be here so soon."

"You have a fugitive of the Sand Village that happens to want the ring of one of the Akatsuki members that assisted in killing my brother. Where is she?"

I stepped forward at the accusations, not ashamed of what I had done. "I wasn't aware I was a fugitive of the Sand Village," I told her. "And I am sorry for what my father did to the Kazekage, but he is my father, even though he abandoned me. I would like to know more about him, why I can do what I can and why I am the way I am."

Temari walked up to me and slapped me probably as hard as she could because I slid back a few feet. She had a nasty glare in her eyes as looked at me, "He killed Gaara!"

"Jinzu," Lady Tsunade called. "That's enough. The Kazekage has agreed to the terms and conditions of what we stated would be your poison shop, but since you were captured by Leaf Village ninja, you will have to assist us as well. So, every six months, you must travel back for a month and, if you would like, you may stay at the Naras. That is your new arrangement for the next five years."

The red haired guy in the white robes approached me, "You did not know your father. He abandoned you?"

I nodded, "Yes."

He took my hand and placed something in my hand then walked out, putting a white hat on as he walked. I opened my hand to a purple ring with something etched into it. Kanji for jewel. I felt…a connection to the ring.

I looked at the poster of the sleepy-eyed man with the red clay hair. I walked up to the poster and gently placed my hand on it, "You were a puppet master. I'll be a poison master. I'll be the best, Dad. I promise."

"I have a few more things I need to do," The Kazekage said. "We'll be here for the rest of the week. You may stay with the Naras, if you wish; since you have been following the orders you were given. If you try to run, you will be killed."

Ok…the rules were a lot stricter now.

I bowed slightly, "Thank you…sir."


	15. A Problem with Temari

I had picked up smoking. Usually, I smoked under times of stress, but with Temari around, I found myself smoking a lot more than usual. And now, as I sat on the deck, watching the forest, I was smoking my fifth cigarette in the past hour.

Temari made it clear after we left the Hokage's office that she did not trust me. It was understandable. Who would?

The argument downstairs was definitely one-sided. Temari was yelling at Shikamaru about how she didn't understand why he would allow me to stay here and why he would let me keep the poisonous plants in the house.

I knew I was going back to Suna well guarded. There was no way she was letting her guard down on me.

With a sigh, I lit my sixth cigarette.

"Are you going to buy me another pack?" Shikamaru asked as he sat down next to me.

I laughed a bit, "Yeah, if that's what you want."

He lit up one as well and sighed, "God, she yells a lot."

That made me smile, but it was a sad one. "Yeah…"

"Do you want to go to the festival?" He asked. I could tell he didn't want to go, but it was kind of him to offer.

"No," I replied. "Not really."

He sighed, "Don't lie to me. Do you really want to go or not?"

"What was your father talking about?" I asked.

A faint blush formed on his cheeks as he looked at his cigarette, "I'd have to take you to the festival to show you that. I'd rather not discuss it."

I sighed as I watched the forest, "I'm going to be in the middle of the desert…but for the next however long…they're going to think that at any moment I'm going to try and kill them. Not because of what I've done…but because of who I am. They don't even care about the crimes of Dexlar. Well, Temari doesn't. She's upset because of who my father is."

"He did kill Gaara," Shikamaru said. "But your great grandmother sacrificed herself to bring Gaara back to life."

"But…all they see is the death," I said.

"Because you use poisons," he said. "I don't think Chiyo used poisons. She was just a puppeteer."

Puppeteer…what an odd chakra. I always imagined chakra as an element since I could control plants…but I guess it didn't work that way. Theoretically, you could control anything.

"Well, they're basically repeating the first night again," Shikamaru said while getting up. "So, you can get dressed in something nice if you want. I'm not."

"Why are they repeating the first night?"

"So the Kazekage can see the lanterns," he said. "It's tradition if a person of power comes during a festival to repeat the major events that happen during the festival if the person of power missed them."

I nodded and stood up as well, "But I don't have to wear a dress?"

"Unless you want to."

I shook my head, "No. Do not want to."

He smirked, "See you in a little while then."

When I got to my room, Temari was in there. That…was not ok.

"Can I help you?" I asked her.

She had a nasty glare on me, "You're not going to the festival."

"Why can't I go?" I asked.

"The Kazekage will be there. You're trying to kill him again."

I narrowed my eyes, "You're in my element now," I told her. "You made a mistake stepping into my room. I will not hurt you if you leave."

She glanced around the room, noticing all the plants that were starting to grow. I slid the door open to let her out, "If you will."

She glared at me as she walked out. I sighed as I closed the door and locked it. This…this was too much. After a moment, I unlocked the door and walked to Shikamaru's room and knocked on the door. After a few moments, Shikamaru opened it, shirtless and drying his hair with a towel.

"What?"

"I'm not going," I said quietly.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I…just don't want to go," I replied. "Maybe I'll get lucky and come during the Lantern Festival while I'm in Suna. But I'm not going tonight. I'm sorry."

He sighed, "Ok."

He sounded…disappointed.

I looked up at him, "Did…you actually want to go?"

He stopped from closing the door as he looked down at me, "What?"

I smiled, "You did! You wanted to go! Who did you want to see?"


	16. Types of Lanterns

Shikamaru just looked at me, "I didn't want to see anyone."

"I know disappointment when I hear it, Shikamaru. Now, who did you want to see?"

"No one, now go get ready."

It wasn't a request. It was a demand. I sniggered as he closed the door and went back to my room to get dressed. After finding some decent black pants and a grey tank top, I was ready. I walked out and went to the kitchen to wash my cut again.

"That's deeper than I thought," I heard Shikamaru say when he just appeared next to me. "Were you trying to take your thumb off?"

"Thought about it," I joked dryly. "It's fine Shikamaru. I put a tranquilizer in it. Can't even feel it anymore."

"I would imagine," he said as he looked at it. "Why didn't you show it to me?"

"Because I don't need medicine," I told him. "Unless you really want me to die, I'm fine."

I wrapped it up again and we left without him arguing with me anymore. I felt bad for pulling that card on him, but it made him stop arguing. He didn't understand what was best for me.

When we got to the festival, I tried not to stare at the lights again, but they were still just as fascinating as the night before. Shikamaru gave me a gentle tug on my arm to pull me toward something. I followed him toward wherever he wanted to go and found a guy with long hair eating a lot of food. Shikamaru took the seat next to him and I sat by Shikamaru.

"This is Choji," Shikamaru said. "My other teammate. Choji, this is Jinzu, the girl that lives with me."

The guy paused with his eating and smiled at me. I gave a wave back and looked back at the crowded festival. Would there be a repeat of the previous night? I hoped not…

"So, you do the weird plant thing huh?" Choji asked.

I looked at him, "Yeah. I guess."

He smiled, "You saved Ino last night. I don't care what you've done, you're good in my book."

I blushed a bit then looked at the floor, "I've got to face my crimes in Suna now."

"Suna? Why there?" Choji asked.

"My father is from that village," I told him. "He…helped kill the Kazekage. So, they're not particularly happy with me right now."

Shikamaru smirked, "That had to be the biggest understatement I've heard all year."

I glanced at him, "I don't like talking about it, ok? I almost got people killed last night. And if it had been you…you would have died trying to save me. I can't handle that sort of guilt, Shikamaru. It's bad enough people are trying to kill me…The people of Suna may be worse…"

I saw a smile form on Choji's face as he got up, "I'll see you two later. I got some other places I want to try before the festival is over."

Shikamaru sighed, "Well, now what?"

I shrugged. "You brought me here."

"What a drag," he grumbled as he got up.

He took me to a lantern stand and showed me all the different lanterns that were there. The man at the lantern stand told me the meaning behind all the different lanterns. There were long, box-like ones that were called Death lanterns to mourn the loss of someone since the last Lantern Festival, strange, diamond-like ones that were called Lover lanterns to celebrate relationships and anniversaries. Round ones were called Life lanterns to celebrate a newborn in the family. There was a round one that had petals on the bottom, that I was pretty sure wasn't meant to fly, but he said it could that was the Friendship Lantern for friends.

Shikamaru handed him money and he handed us the Lover lantern.

"We're just friends," Shikamaru and I told him.

He laughed at us, "Nice try. Take it."

I awkwardly took the lantern and held it for a moment then looked at the man, "Can we please have the Friendship Lantern?"

"Nope," he said. "Your father already came by, Shikamaru."

Shikamaru had a blush on his cheeks as he cursed and dragged me away, "How troublesome."

I looked at him, "What's troublesome?"

"My father," he grumbled. "Damn. He just had to talk to the lantern guy."

We walked around then I stopped in front of one of the games, "What's this for?"

Shikamaru looked at it, "You play it to win prizes."

"Really?" I asked, turned off by the idea as I watched a guy play. There was a girl cheering him on, her eyes glancing at one of the giant toys hanging from the stand.

"Do you want to try?" He asked.

"Not really. It doesn't look fun," I said. "And the prizes aren't worth the money."

Shikamaru sighed as he walked up to the guy and paid him."

"Shikamaru-"

He just gave me a bored look, "Suna doesn't have a Lantern Festival. You should have something to remember it by."

"Look ladies and gentlemen! We've got a handsome young man stepping up to try the ever challenging and impossible to win sword toss for his lovely girl! You need to get a bull's eye to win!"

I felt a little freaked out that he had announced that. Shikamaru took the sword and looked at it for a moment, a frown evident on his face. I walked up to him, "What is it?"

"The sword's plastic."

"Oh, I can fix that."

I bit my thumb and ran it down the edge of the plastic sword. "You have ten seconds before that sword is gone," I told him.

Shikamaru sighed, "Troublesome."

He threw the sword, nailing the bull's eye. The man was shocked to silence. Shikamaru pointed at a blue bear holding a flower then handed it to me. I laughed at the size. It was wider than me. I had trouble holding it but managed to anyway.

As the night continued, he showed me more games, letting me play while holding the bear. I was terrible at the games. Absolutely terrible. Shikamaru found it entertaining at least.

Slowly the lights began to go out. Shikamaru took the lantern from me and lit the candle in it. He handed it to me.

"Wait until all the lights are out," he told me.

When the lights were out, I watched everyone else let their lanterns go, then I let the Lovers lantern go. I smiled as I watched the lanterns fly off. It…was incredible. Definitely better than Shikamaru's hill.

I smiled at Shikamaru, "I'm glad we came. It's beautiful."

He was still watching the lanterns, "Yeah."

I wasn't sure how much of a conscious decision it was, but he put his arm around my shoulders and pulled me to his side. I just stayed next to him, watching the lanterns as well.

I felt his hand move up my arm to my face and make me look at him. Time stopped as my heart stopped as my breath stopped in my throat when Shikamaru's lips covered mine. Some sort of strange shock moved through my entire body. When he pulled away, he didn't look at me, just looked at the lanterns.

So…that's what his dad wanted. To make it harder on me to leave…


	17. Awkward

The next day was awkward, whether we liked it or not. And…we didn't like it. We ended up going to his hill but I had wanted to stay on the deck.

The fact was…I was leaving. And with the forming bond Shikamaru and I had that had evidently crossed the 'just friends' point in the open, it just made things harder.

While he was laying a good distance away, staring at the clouds, I was watching the field as the wind blew over it, turning the grass into green waves. Something blue caught my attention. I watched as the strangest blue butterfly flew out of the grass. It was blue, red, purple and yellow. Depending on how the sun hit its wings would depend on what color it reflected, but it was primarily blue.

I just watched it fly. It was an amazing creature to watch. I went back to watching the grass when it disappeared in the distance.

"Lazy bum," someone said. "She could escape, you know, and then who knows what would happen?"

I knew that voice well now. It was Temari.

"What do you want?" Shikamaru asked. "And she's not going anywhere."

I wanted to though. I wanted to go to the Naras and sit on the deck. I pulled out a pack of cigarettes that I had bought and started smoking as Temari sat next to Shikamaru.

"Gaara wants me to keep an eye on her now," Temari said. "To make sure she doesn't run off. Make sure she's genuine."

I would need more cigarettes…

"She doesn't do much," Shikamaru told her. "Just cleans when Mom asks her and cooks. Rest of the time she's with me or my dad, but recently she's been with me."

I exhaled some smoke as I watched the field. The trip to Suna was going to be a long one. Another one of those blue butterflies flew from the grass. I stretched my hand out and all the butterflies came out of the grass. I smiled slightly as I watched all of them fly. But, the smile disappeared as quick as it appeared.

I lit another cigarette and sighed. At least they worked like they were supposed to. I looked at my bandaged hand then pulled my knees to my chest. Would living in Suna be worth it? I could tell the people would probably give me a hard time, like Temari was doing.

"So, kid," I looked at Temari, "You expecting an easy life in Suna like you've got here?"

I shook my head as I looked back over the field, "No. I'm expecting the worst life imaginable and people to try and kill me."


	18. Red Sand Poisons

The day came too soon. I was leaving. But I wasn't leaving in shame. The Kazekage allowed me to leave with what dignity I had left and didn't have me in chains. I hugged Mr. and Mrs. Nara, but Shikamaru just gave me his usual lazy look and walked away. I guess expecting more than that was too much.

Since the Lantern Festival, we hadn't talked and pretty much avoided each other. I had enough packs of cigarettes to last most people a few months, but I would be lucky to make the three day trip back to Suna.

"Did you check her bag?" A man, Baki asked.

The brother of the Kazekage, Kankuro took my bag and went through it. The strangest look crossed his painted face, "It's just cigarettes. There's nothing else in here. She could probably supply all of Suna with this. Do you really smoke this much?"

"You have no idea," I said.

I noticed the smirk on Temari's face, "Only when she's stressed. Too bad we don't have cigarettes in Suna."

That was bad.

I looked away from her as Kankuro handed me the bag and I put it on my shoulder. Baki searched me and found seeds in my pockets and a lighter. He took them away and we finally started our journey.

Not four hours in and I had already smoked half a pack of cigarettes.

"Geez," Kankuro said as he walked next to me. "Are you really that stressed out?"

"I'm moving to a village where my father is known for killing your brother. It's slightly stressful."

"The crimes of your father will not be held against you," the Kazekage told me. "Only the crimes that we know you participated in from Dexlar."

So, he was fair.

"And what are they?" I asked.

"A group of Suna ninja stayed in Dexlar," he said as he stopped and gazed at me. "You killed them. Slowly and painfully with a deadly tranquilizer."

I thought about it. A deadly tranquilizer…

"I don't kill slowly or painfully on purpose," I said. "I make poisons that do, but I do not use them. I can figure out what it was so it doesn't happen again, if that's what you want."

I had three packs of cigarettes left when I got to Suna. The arrangement was made that I would have a shop with an apartment above it so I could always be with my poisons in case someone tried to steal them. Right, because that was possible.

Suna…was HOT. Hot didn't even begin to describe it.

When I got my shop, I started putting my plants around the place so I could start making the poisons that were getting ordered. I could only make pesticides for villagers, but I doubted they would want anything I made until the ninja approved it. But only the Kazekage could tell me what sort of poison to make. A toxin, something to cause paralysis, a sleeping tonic, powder or gas, something to cause sickness, or something to cause some sort of skin problem.

I had to send the cures as well, in case a Sand ninja got infected as well. But, I gave them days to die, though the effect was instant. It was painful and torturous, but it gave the Sand ninja a fighting chance or the enemy a chance if they were needed to be brought back.

I had named the shop Red Sand Poisons and Cures. The name hadn't been exactly what everyone enjoyed but after a few weeks, I was getting business because they worked. People would bring their kids to me if they got stung by a scorpion and couldn't make it to the hospital. With a simple injection of one of my antidotes, the kid would be fine. It was the same with snake bites.

The name Red Sand was finally being accepted again. They never really criticized me, which was surprising. They just avoided me. Temari had been the only one that treated me badly. But, life was good now.

I looked at the ring on my thumb. Would Dad be proud?

"So this is the Red Sand Poison I've heard so much about?" Someone muttered.

I looked up at the woman who had walked in as she looked around at all my different vials and plants.

I stepped out from behind the counter, "Yes. Is there something I can help you with?"

She looked at me. Her face was expressionless, but I could see so much anger in her eyes. "You look just like him." She scoffed, "I should have known better than to leave you there. I should have known you would have grown up to be just like your father."

Before I could stop her, she knocked over a few vials, releasing the toxic chemicals into the air. I watched as she pulled out a lighter. My eyes widened.

… … … …

Gaara looked up when he heard a commotion outside his office. Someone ran in to inform him of what was going on, "Someone just tried to blow up Red Sand."

Calmly, Gaara strode to his window and looked out to see what was going on. There was a forest in the middle of Suna. No wonder there was a commotion. Most of Suna hadn't seen a forest like that before.

But…why was there a forest?

Gaara looked at the ninja that was standing at the door, "Bring Jinzu here."

He nodded and ran off. It took four hours for them to find Jinzu in the forest. When she made it to the office, she was covered in some scorch marks but didn't look severely injured.

"Do you need-"

"No," she answered quickly. "I'm fine."

Gaara sat down at his desk, "What happened?"

"This woman walked in. She wasn't impressed with the shop, but…disgusted. Then when I asked how I could help her, she told me I looked just like him. She said she shouldn't have left me there. She knew I would end up just like my father."

"Your mother visited the shop?"

"She didn't say who she was," Jinzu replied quietly. "She just knocked the poisons off the shelf and cracked a lighter."

"Why is there a forest in the middle of Suna?"

"The poisons she knocked over are made specifically for breathing in. The plants in the forest can clear the air in six hours. There won't be any fumes in Suna at all."

Gaara watched her for a moment. "Did that woman survive?"

"Yes," she sighed. "She's getting transported to the hospital now."

"Do you think she could be your mother?"

She nodded, "I think so. But…it's hard to say. Just because people said my mother left me at that village doesn't mean it's true."

"Was she a member of the Akatsuki?" Gaara asked.

Jinzu shook her head. She had been forced to memorize the faces of the Akatsuki members remaining and told not to sell to any of them.

"Do you want to go see her?" Gaara asked, noticing the distracted state of the girl.

"No," Jinzu said. "She knew which poisons were flammable. She only knocked them over. Next to the plants, that when burned, release a toxic fume. That's why I keep them by each other. If someone starts a fire, they're in the least likely place to get caught in the fire. But…she went straight to them."

Gaara watched the girl for a moment, "The poisons she broke, what would happen?"

"One would paralyze the body. One is an actual poison that would cause dehydration from vomiting. And the other was a sleeping gas. Along with the plants…it would have killed everyone in Suna within three hours or less."

The young Kazekage sighed. Whoever this woman was knew what she was doing. "If she strikes again, will you be able to stop her?"

He was ready to gamble her sentence, if need be. But there was something in her eyes that told him she was already part of the Sand Village. And she was going to do whatever it took, no matter what, to protect its people from this woman and her poisons.


	19. Dangerous Qualities

Shikamaru was regretting this mission already. Travelling with his usual team, Ino and Choji, they were going to the Sand Village. Ino was excited to see _her_ again.

Jinzu…

He remembered the goodbye. He had cut it without saying so much as a goodbye to her, hoping somehow it would help her move on with her new life in Suna. But it hadn't helped him get over her. She had been special. So…dedicated and willing to risk everything.

They were staying for a week, Ino's request because she wanted to catch up with Jinzu. Shikamaru, however wanted to get in and out with as little communication as possible with the girl.

But, when they arrived at the poison shop, she was packed out by villagers. As if she could sense them, her eyes landed on the three and she smiled.

"I'll be right with you," she promised then turned her attention back to a customer.

Clearly written on a sign was 'ninja first no exceptions'.

"Lucky for us," Ino said with a smirk.

Jinzu made her way to them, her hair in a mess from the stress of the job and rush of the crowd.

"Hi," she greeted as she looked at all of them. "Can I see your scroll?"

Shikamaru handed her the scroll, thankful she wasn't talking much. As she read over it, she nodded. "Right, um, you'll have to come back."

"Why?" Choji asked.

"I don't have something like this in stock and it'll take time for me to make."

"How much time?" Shikamaru asked.

"It'll be waiting for you in the morning and you can leave," she said.

"But we'll be here all week," Ino said. "I wanted to catch up with you."

Her iron eyes softened as she looked at the blonde, "Ino…I don't have the time. Look at this place. Of course, none of them are really here for poisons. They've just never seen plants before. Another poison maker that knew more than enough about me tried to blow me up after I opened up my shop."

Shikamaru felt horrible. He had been awful to her and then she almost died…again.

"What happened?" Ino gasped.

"I'll meet you after work," Jinzu promised. "Bye."

She started helping customers again.

Ino giggled as they walked out. "You've got it bad, Shikamaru. I thought you'd be over her, but you're not. If anything it's gotten worse."

He looked at his teammate, "What are you talking about?"

"Your crush on Jinzu!" Ino giggled.

"Even I know," Choji said as he ate from his bag of chips. "It is bad."

Shikamaru sighed. He didn't feel like arguing with them. "Whatever."

When Red Sand Poisons closed, the three were waiting for her. She smiled at the three. "Sorry about earlier," she apologized. "You wouldn't believe how fascinated these people are with plants." She sighed as she finished locking up then waved her hand over the front.

Shikamaru hadn't seen the plant before. It didn't look dangerous, but he knew it was. Really, it was just ivy growing up the building.

"What's that do?" Ino asked.

She stroked a leaf on the ivy and the trio noticed teeth and a tongue in the leaf. "It spits acid at anyone that tries to break in. If anyone tries to break in from the top, there are carnivorous plants waiting inside. Well, where do you want to eat?"

Shikamaru stared at her for a moment. She certainly hadn't changed since left, but one thing was certain…with full access to her power and the availability to it, she was capable of dangerous things. She was truly terrifying…but that was one of the many qualities he liked about her.


	20. Conditional Freedom

Shikamaru was surprised at her carefree nature. And the lack of ninja with her. In Suna…she was free. That was something she would not have in Konoha. Not for five years.

"So, who are you living with?" Ino asked as she looked around, expecting a ninja to pop up at any moment.

"I live alone," she told them. "I'm not allowed to leave Suna, except for that month thing. And I have to be home by dark. Otherwise, I'm completely free. It's incredible. Even though it's conditional."

The content sigh that left her lips hurt Shikamaru in a way he didn't know was possible. She had no intention of returning to Konoha.

"How do you deal with this heat?" Choji asked.

She just smiled, "I adjusted pretty quickly."

Shikamaru had noticed that. Her skin had tanned a great deal, but to a disgusting shade. She looked nice.

"Enough about me," she said as she smiled at them. "Where are you staying?"

"At the Suna Hotel," Ino told her with a groan. "I hate it there."

A sympathetic smile formed on Jinzu's lips, "I'll talk to the Kazekage and see if he'll let you stay with me for the remainder of your time here."

Ino grinned, "Then what are we waiting for?! The sun's only up for a little while!"

Jinzu blinked at the blonde's burst of energy then was suddenly pulled in the direction of the Kazekage tower, laughing as she was tugged along, giving small, ineffective protests.

"You know, I don't like that hotel either," Choji said. "Think she'll have enough room for all of us?"

Shikamaru groaned, "I don't want to stay with her. I'm fine with the hotel."

"You brought it upon yourself," Choji said as they walked. "You could have kept the friendship going, but you made it awkward."

"Dad made it awkward," Shikamaru clarified.

"You didn't have to kiss her," Choji said. "That's what changed it, you know. It only made it worse that both of you wanted it and neither would admit it. Now she's happy here and you don't know if she's got a boyfriend or not."

Shikamaru scoffed, "Doubt it. She's got a time limit, Choji."

Ino was squealing with excitement when they finally caught up to them, "You're lying to me!"

"You don't make this stuff up," Jinzu told her with a smile.

The smile didn't reach her eyes, Shikamaru noticed. He also noticed a great number of cigarette packs on her person. He remembered their smoke breaks. Mostly when she was stressed or when he would smoke. It looked like hers had picked up. Was it because of Temari?

"That's great!" Ino cheered. "Before you know it, he'll be asking you on a date!"

Jinzu scoffed, "Whatever. Now, let's go. Are you two coming?"

"If it's not too much trouble," Choji said before Shikamaru could object.

Jinzu shook her head with a smile, "Not a problem at all. I'll just have to move some stuff."

While Ino and Jinzu spoke of some ninja named Chu that brought her flowers every time he came back from a mission, Shikamaru realized her hand was twitching, trying to fight not getting a cigarette.

"If you want to smoke, why don't you just smoke?" Shikamaru asked.

"If you have some sort of sick death wish, I'll be happy to light one," she said icily.

It was clear whatever was aggravating her had officially been picked at enough that she had lost her kindness for the moment. Luckily, they made it to the apartment she was staying in.

Shikamaru could tell she had been experimenting with plants again. Creating her own variety, but it looked like a tropical forest in there. As she moved plants around, she began to put mats on the floor, then walked away, not saying a word to any of them.

He heard footsteps above them and then they just stopped. She smoked on the roof, just like she smoked on the deck at his house.

Ino sighed dreamily, "I wish I knew someone like Chu. He sounds so great. Always bringing flowers for her."

"She didn't look like she appreciated them," Choji pointed out.

"Because she doesn't," Shikamaru said. "She can't do anything with flowers other than make them grow. If he brought her a poison she had never seen before, she might appreciate him more, but that would be too troublesome and no one is going to put their life on the line for a convict."

"But you would," Ino teased.

He glared at her, "Obviously she's moved on. She's happier here."

Ino giggled, "Keep thinking that."

Shikamaru sighed as he walked up to a plant and reached out to it. Ino screamed and almost as fast as any ninja, Jinzu was in the room, a cigarette still in her hand.

When she realized there was no danger, she glared at Ino, "The hell are you screaming for?!"

"Shikamaru was about to touch a plant!"

"Stupid, that's the same flower on Asuma's grave," Jinzu said.

She took a deep breath and walked away, going back to the roof.

This time, Shikamaru followed her.


	21. Tell Me Goodbye

I wasn't particularly surprised Shikamaru followed me onto the roof. He knew me well enough to know I had air filtering plants around to keep the people of Suna from dying.

"Hey," I greeted as he sat down.

He didn't respond as the blood sunset of Suna started to end. The pink sky was soothing. His lack of response didn't bother me much. But what did bother me was about to be brought up again.

"You seem happy," Shikamaru said. "Stressed, but happy."

"I'm not happy," I told him. "The only person that gave me a chance didn't tell me goodbye."

Tears stung my eyes, but didn't fall. I had cried enough over that. Allowed the pain to fester long enough. I was ready to move on. But no one wanted a criminal. No one wanted the daughter of someone that assisted in killing the Kazekage, no matter how fascinating my plants were.

I could feel Shikamaru's gaze, but I didn't return it. I lit another cigarette and sat there, watching the sun disappear. When I finished the cigarette, I stood up.

"I'll have your poison and antidote done by the morning. Feel free to leave whenever you're ready," I told him.

"I couldn't tell you goodbye," he told me.

"Don't give me your excuses now, Shikamaru," I told him. "It's too late."

"Why?" Shikamaru asked. "Because you have Chu bringing you flowers when you'd rather have poisons? You don't even want poisons."

I stopped walking. I hated his shadow jutsu. He had captured me.

"Shikamaru, let me go," I demanded.

"No, you're going to listen," he said. "Now stop being troublesome."

I sighed and he let me go. I turned to face him finally letting myself face what pain he could cause. But, it looked like he was suffering too. He had been for a long time.

For a while we just stared at each other, hoping the silence could express the words we needed to say. Unfortunately, there were too many words that needed to be said.

"I couldn't say goodbye," he said quietly. "I didn't want you to go. With Temari being around, it only made the reality harder to accept."

He suddenly sighed, "What a drag. Dad was right."

I crossed my arms over my chest. His dad caused all of this. "About what?"

"Coming on this mission would only make things worse."

I sighed, "Just stop being a jerk and tell me goodbye this time and it'll be fine."

He looked completely surprised by that. "What about that Chu guy?"

"Who in the world brings a poison expert flowers?" I asked him.

He chuckled, "I brought something for you."

I blinked, surprised he would have something for me. We went inside and he opened his pack. I smiled as he pulled out the blue bear with the rose. "You left this."

"Maybe I meant to," I told him.

He gave me a hard look, "It's staying here."

I took it from him with a gentle smile, memories flooding back. Pain coming with them. I looked at him with dismal eyes. Did I really want to keep it?

As Ino and Choji slept on their mats, Shikamaru and I wandered to the kitchen to talk. "Are you going to come to Konoha to stay?" Shikamaru asked.

"I can't say," I replied. "Raising poisons here is difficult, but the people are nice. They're a bit overwhelming, especially after I almost got blown up again."

"Can you not talk about that?" Shikamaru asked quietly.

I looked at him, "Why?"

There was guilt in his eyes and he couldn't look at me.

"Shikamaru, do you…feel bad about that?" I asked.

"Yes," he sighed. "I wasn't there to protect you either time."

I laughed a bit. "You would have died both times if you tried to protect me. The woman is still in the hospital recovering from the explosion." I rested my head on my hand as I reached for a plant.

Shikamaru stopped me. "Don't worry about it right now," he said quietly.

I smiled a bit, "I told you it'd be ready. It'll be ready."

"We've got all week. Take your time."

I yawned a bit as I looked at the clock. "Get some sleep, Shikamaru. Tomorrow's usually a busy day for me. Temari's coming to make sure everything is in order."

I stood up and started towards my bedroom. "The plants are alive, as you know. But they won't hurt you. So don't freak out. And don't let Ino freak out either. She'll scare the neighbors."

Shikamaru chuckled a bit, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."


	22. Inspection

When Temari walked in for inspection, everything was in order. She approached me with the same look she always had. Hate and suspicion. "I don't know why they're staying with you, but the rules still apply. One mistake and it's prison."

"I know," I told her.

The moment I got to open shop, I was flooded with people. I sighed as they looked at the plants. I started going through the scrolls I had that came in with the Kazekage's approval and handed out the poisons and cures then went to the customers that were actually buying something.

As the day passed, I managed to finish the poison half of Hokage's order. I kept it in the back of my store and locked it down then headed home, exhausted from the day. Every encounter with Temari ruined my day. And if I had company, I knew she would be at my house as well.

Sure enough, she was there. Because I had to, I invited her in and went to the roof. She just wanted to piss me off by talking to Shikamaru, but I wasn't giving into it.

"Are you ok?" Ino asked as she joined me on the roof.

I had been out for 15 minutes and was already on my third cigarette.

"Yeah," I told her. "I smoke when I'm stressed. Everyone in this village is fine with me, or pretends to be. Temari gives me a hard time. She gave me a hard time in Konoha too. I think I smoked a life time supply of cigarettes in a week. Now she's trying to piss me off by flirting with Shikamaru."

"It sounds like it's working," Ino said with a knowing smile.

I looked at her, "Get real Ino. I may like Shikamaru, but he still lives three days away. I'll see him for a month every six months for the next five years. That's not enough to keep a relationship going, even if he did just randomly come for a mission every so often. I'm fine with him dating whoever. Even if it is Temari. He doesn't even have to be interested in me when the five years is over. Who's to say we'll even be interested in each other when this is over?"

I sighed as I looked at my fourth or fifth cigarette. "I'm just a criminal and a poison maker. I'm built to kill, not to save. I can't do much else. It was by chance that I fell for Shikamaru. It was luck that got a kiss from him. And that was all I'll ever get from him. I'm content with a friend. I don't need love as long as I have a friend. In the end, love screws up a lot of things. Shikamaru and I learned that the hard way."

Ino squealed, "You have it just as bad as he does! You two so need to go on a date!"

I looked at her, "No. Tomorrow is my day off. I'm going to stock up on what I'm lacking and finish your order."

"You're going on a date with Shikamaru tomorrow night," Ino said seriously.

"I can't," I told her. "I kinda have to be here."

"Then I'll make your house look all romantic and Choji and I will leave for the night!"

"Ino-"

She got up and left. I just sighed as I lit another cigarette.

"There's no way that can be healthy," I heard Shikamaru say.

"It is for me," I told him. "One drop of my blood could probably take out this entire village."

Shikamaru sat next to me, "What sort of cigarettes are you smoking?"

"It's better if you don't know," I replied with a smile. "But, if I didn't have the air filtering plants, the smoke alone would slowly kill you over a period of seven days. You would suffocate to death on your own blood and vomit."

Shikamaru sighed, "That's nice."

I smiled, "You wanted to know."

"So, about this date-"

"I didn't do it."

"I didn't exactly bring anything to wear for a date," Shikamaru said.

"Good," I told him. "I don't own anything to wear for a date. And I can't believe you agreed to it."

"It's too troublesome to argue with her," he said.

I rolled my eyes. He would say that. "What was your excuse to come out here and talk to me?"

"I just walked out here. Temari nags more than you do."

"Temari stresses me out," I muttered. "It's bad enough I saw her today. Now she's in my house? Can't handle it. I might need a stronger cigarette for such occasions or something to drink to handle it."

"You're brewing the stuff too?" He asked.

"Most of my poisons are ordered in liquid form," I told him. "I've only had one or two orders of Dragon Scales. The Kazekage had to discuss that with me and told me to make a limited supply then destroy what was left."

"Dragon Scales comes in pill form, right?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yeah," I replied. "I'm thinking about taking it off the market unless the Kage that requests it has a valid excuse to use it. Hell, I'm thinking about doing that for all my poisons."

"I'm surprised you aren't doing that now."

I looked at him, "Does that sound like a better thing to do?"

"Yeah," he said. "You've never been one to just give out your stuff."

"Well, they're all weak and slow killing. Almost torturous. So, it's enough to let anyone get a cure or to a hospital in case the cure gets lost or used up. It doesn't take much."

I yawned as I waited for Temari to leave. If she ever would.

"Guess I'm cooking tonight," I said. "Ok. Gotta make enough for Choji so I better get started."

"Do you own enough for Choji?" Shikamaru asked.

"After tonight I won't," I said. "So, we get to go grocery shopping. Just like old times, huh."

He gave me a deadpanned look and followed me inside. I started cooking, using everything I had to cook for everyone. I didn't even pay attention to when Temari left. I just knew she was bitching at me, then there was quiet then Ino was talking to me.

Then there was a knock.

Only one person would knock at my door after the sun went down. I sighed as I finished plating another dish and walked to the door. I opened the door to the tall ninja with long brown hair and bright green eyes as he handed me a bouquet.

"Found these for you," he said as he walked in. "What smells so good?"

"Food," I said. "Chu, I have company. Why don't you come back next week?"

"Ashamed of me?" He pouted. He looked around the room, noticing the Leaf Ninja bands. "Ah, Leaf Ninja! I've always enjoyed them! Strong fighters and always had good heads on their shoulders."

Shikamaru pulled out a pack of cigarettes and tossed it to me. I quickly lit one up and took a satisfying drag from it. God, normal cigarettes were nasty, but it sure hit the spot when I was inside. Maybe Shikamaru could start mailing me some.

I put the flowers in a vase to be nice and watched as Chu started to sit down with Shikamaru and Choji on the couch, "And who are these Chunins?"

"Choji and Shikamaru," I said. "Ino…I lost her somewhere."

"Maybe a plant ate her," Shikamaru said. "It'd make the trip back quieter."

"I heard that!" Ino yelled as she walked out of my bedroom.

"Ino, that's Chu," I said as I pointed to the newcomer on the couch.

She looked at me in disbelief then pulled me to her, "And you want Shikamaru over that guy? What's wrong with you?"

"Just wait, you'll see," I whispered back.


	23. Poisoned Food

I was ready to kill Chu. He treated me like we had been married for at least 20 years, propping his feet on my table and just controlling the house.

I heard a plant behind me growl which surprised me a bit, but I gently stroked it, "No, it's ok. He'll be gone soon."

It pissed me off more that he was just walking around, eating from the table as he walked by and helping himself to whatever was in the house. I did my best to just keep cooking while he did that.

Then he stood next to me while I was cooking.

"Didn't know you were allowed to have guests," Chu said. "Why don't you ever invite me over to stay the night?"

I barely glanced at him to catch his wink.

"They're friends from Konoha," I said. "I lived with Shikamaru and his family while I was there. I can offer him and his team the same courtesy while they're here."

Chu grabbed my hand, stopping me from cutting anymore vegetables, but he soon let me go against his will.

I rubbed my wrist as I glared at Chu, "You should leave."

When he could finally move again, he scoffed. "You're going to choose that pathetic-"

He stopped talking when my plant that had sharp teeth and saliva that dripped acid got in his face.

"Leave," I told him. "Or there won't be anything left of you. I'm not afraid of prison."

He promptly left. The plant shrunk away to a harmless looking pink bud of a flower. I smiled slightly as I ran my finger down the soft petals. "Thank you, Shikamaru."

"Were you really going to go back to prison because of that?" Shikamaru asked. "I'm pretty sure you've called me worse."

"Chu thinks everyone's lower than him," I explained. "I don't know why he kept coming back. I've put him in his place on more than one occasion."

I finally finished cooking and had everything on the table. "Ok. All done."

Choji easily ate most of it, which was fine with me.

"This is delicious!" Ino said. "What do you use?"

I chuckled, "A little this, a little that."

Shikamaru sighed, "I learned it was better not to ask."

Ino and Choji's eyes widened while I hit him. "Shikamaru! Now they think they're going to die!"

"Are we?!" Ino screeched.

"No," I told her. "It's completely safe."

She stared at the food on the table, "All of it's poisoned…and I ate it…I'm going to die!"


	24. Die of Embarrassment

After Ino calmed down about eating poisons, she took a shower leaving me with Choji and Shikamaru. I started making the cure for their poison while they chilled on the couch.

I hadn't even realized everyone had gone to sleep when I finished the cure. I yawned and stretched, checking the clock to see if going to bed was even worth the effort. Then again, it was my day to keep the shop closed. I could go in whenever.

I yawned and went to bed. The blue bear on my bed startled me for a moment, but brought a small smile to my face as I remembered the lazy ninja outside my bedroom.

When I woke up in the morning, Shikamaru was the only one in the small place. He looked pretty bored just sitting on the couch.

"Where are Ino and Choji?" I asked.

"Not letting me go anywhere because it's our date day," he replied bitterly.

"Don't sound so excited. I might think you might be looking forward to it," I said as I went through my empty cabinets and started making a list of what I would need for food.

A light touch ran down my arm causing bumps to form on my skin.

"I didn't say anything about not looking forward to it," he whispered, his breath brushing against my ear.

I turned to face him, "If you're going to be all two faced about me, you can back off it. I've already been played that card and I'm not going there again."

"Since you left Konoha?" He asked.

"No, this was back in Dexlar," I said. "Being the poison master was an honorable position to be in, though I didn't make Dragon Scales, but not having a family was considered being lower than dogs."

Shikamaru placed his hands on the counter top where I couldn't move, but kept enough distance where I was still staring up at him, "And what would make you think I would do that to you?"

"You live three days away," I told him.

"I've arranged it with Lady Tsunade to come to Suna for all the poisons," he told me. He ran a finger down my cheek, "I just don't like the thought of obvious relationships. You know how I am. I think we can make it work. Then you can come back to Konoha…if that's where you want to be."

Baffled wasn't the word.

A sense of pride glistened in his eyes, "I'll take that as a yes."

As his elbows bent, he closed the space between us, sealing our lips together. Ignoring the nagging feeling of fear of being hurt by him again, I allowed myself to enjoy it as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

A squeal of excitement broke the kiss. Shikamaru groaned while I could feel him blushing against my face. I just looked at Ino and Choji as they walked in with a bewildered Temari.

I sighed as I patted Shikamaru's arm, "Forgot. Sorry. Let's go grocery shopping."

"No, I'm just going to die of embarrassment," he said quietly.

"You will if you stay here. At least you'll be out and about if we go shopping. Then I've got to go to the shop after that."

I picked up the cure and smiled at him, "Need to drop this off."

I nearly dropped it when Ino tackle-hugged me. "That was the cutest thing I have ever seen! I didn't know Shikamaru could be so forward! And you were just taking it!"

I pushed her back, "That didn't sound cute, Ino. That sounded like porn. And leave us alone. We've still got to figure out how this is going to work."

"Are you even allowed to have relationships?" Temari asked.

"You didn't say anything about Chu. It's not like it's going to be a problem. He's here for a short time and he's gone then I see him once a month every six months until my sentence is over. Then, I'm probably moving away so you won't have to worry about me. It's too hard for me to grow plants here."


	25. Keep Coming Back

As Shikamaru and I wandered back to the small place I called home after our less than adventurous trip to the market, I took a glance around the road. I would be leaving in less than five years and be returning to maybe Konoha.

I hated keeping an even head about this. But, it was completely possible that Shikamaru and I wouldn't work. If we didn't…would I still return to Konoha? It was the ideal place for poisons. But…would it hurt the second time as it had the first? Or would it hurt more?

It was hard to say.

"What's on your mind?" Shikamaru asked.

"This…relationship…thing," I told him.

"What about it?" He asked.

I glanced at him, "Don't get mad."

He sighed, "Do you really think I'm going to get mad?"

"Fine, you can't get mad," I told him. "If…this doesn't work over the five years, I'm still moving to Konoha."

"Really?" He asked. "Why?"

"Why do you think Dexlar is where it was? It's in an ideal area for plants."

He just shrugged, "Ok. Fine with me."

I chuckled, "It'll be just as weird as it was that week after the Lantern Festival."

"That was my dad's fault," Shikamaru said.

"Yes it was," I agreed.

"But, it's the best thing he's ever made me do," he told me. "I'm just glad my grandparents didn't make us do it."

"Why?" I asked. "Afraid you'd find out sooner?"

He rolled his eyes, "I wasn't exactly happy about you being there at all then. Plus taking care of you."

"As I remember, I was taking care of you."

"You were living in my house," he told me.

"There's a difference," I argued. "I was cooking, cleaning, and doing your laundry. Taking care of you."

"That didn't last long," he sighed.

After we put away the groceries, we were on the way to the shop where I could stock up on what poisons and cures I needed. Shikamaru didn't do much, as usual. Just stood around, looking at all the different plants I had.

"How many of these did you have when you lived with me?" He asked.

"All of them," I told him. "I had to fix some of them so they would survive in this heat, but they're adjusting. In a few months they should be fine."

He watched with little interest as I made poisons. "What do you think Ino and Choji have planned?"

"Food and sex," I replied. "Not necessarily in that order. But that's what they have planned."

He stared at me for a moment, "That…wasn't what I meant. But, I guess that's nice to know."

I chuckled, "You're too lazy for sex."

"How would you know?" He asked.

"How would you?" I responded.

We just stared at each other, challenging the other to cave. I chuckled, "I've walked in on more than my fair share of vigorous activities in the bedroom and killed them there. Killed them a lot faster, actually. But, that's ok. If it wasn't to kill, it wouldn't have been my purpose to be there."

He sighed, "Parents."

I laughed, "That's weird. I guess it's better than a puppet and a lady."

He looked at me, clearly confused about what I was talking about.

"I've found out more information about my father," I said with a smile. "Kankuro told me. He actually got poisoned by him. Almost killed him. My father was a puppet master. He turned himself into a puppet so he could live forever. Isn't that interesting? But it was after I was conceived or something. So, whatever…but yeah, my father was a puppet for a good part of his life."

Shikamaru just shook his head, "You become more troublesome every time I'm around you."

I smiled, "You must like it. You keep coming back."


	26. See You Soon

After I cleaned up my shop, we headed back to my place to see what this 'date' was going to be.

When I opened the door…I had been right.

Ino apparently won over Choji because there were candles and roses EVERYWHERE. I don't even know where the hell she would have got roses. It's not like there's just a supply cabinet of them here in Suna.

Shikamaru sighed as he closed the door. "Well…it smells nice."

It did smell nice. Considering I hated roses. The candles were a nice relaxing smell. They reminded me of Konoha somehow. Like…the field Shikamaru and I had sat in.

I would rather be there…

"Be where?" Shikamaru asked.

I looked at him, blushing slightly that I had said that aloud. He gave me a slightly concerned look as he wiped my cheek, "Are you ok?"

"I miss you," I told him. As I looked at the room, it only burned the reality in more, "So much."

He cradled me in his arms, holding me against him. "I know," he said quietly. "I miss you too. But I won't be gone long. And you'll come back. You'll be back in five months."

I smiled gently as I rested my head against his chest. Maybe some more good deeds would shorten my sentence or get me every three months I could go to Konoha. But I couldn't push it.

He took my hand and led me to the table to see what the two had concocted for us to eat.

There was no food.

And the sun was gone.

Shikamaru sighed, "What a drag. I'll be right back."

He kissed the top of my head and left.

I yawned and went to the roof to watch the stars. I laid back and stared at them for a while until Shikamaru appeared over me.

"Hey," I said as I sat up. "Something smells good."

"Glad you think so," he said. "This was the closest place I could find."

I rolled my eyes, "Could have asked, stupid."

He raised an eyebrow at me. "And what directions could you have given me?"

"None," I told him with a smile. "I'm directionally challenged."

He sighed, "You're troublesome."

I pulled out a seed and smiled at him.

"What does that do?" He asked.

"Want to find out?" I asked with a smirk.

"Not when you say it that way."

I sniggered, "Too bad. Up we go."

I shoved the seed into the roof and a massive flower bloomed under us then shot us into the air giving us a near aerial view of Suna.

"Good luck figuring out which are restaurants," I told him. "But this is how I do it."

He gave me a half-assed glare. The sudden rocketing growth of the plant had startled him more than anything. "Don't do that."

"Yes sir," I said with a grin.

He sat down as we stayed up there. I had brought the dumplings he had gotten up with us. This was better than being inside.

"Isn't your house flammable?" Shikamaru asked.

"Probably. Let it burn. I can just grow it all back."

He gave me a dead look, "You're serious?"

"The plants are flammable," I told him. "I've got it under control."

After we finished eating, we both laid back and watched the stars. It was nice.

"What are you going to do when we leave?" Shikamaru asked.

"The same thing I was doing before you got here," I told him. "Making poisons. Anything new happening in Konoha?"

"Not really," he said. "But, I'm thinking about becoming a Jounin, if it's not too troublesome."

"Really?"

"Yeah, but I don't want to have to take care of a Genin team. That would get on my nerves."

I smiled slightly as I watched the stars. "I don't remember the stars being this bright in Konoha," I told him.

"We have clouds," Shikamaru said.

"Yeah," I agreed. "I think I'll miss that about Suna. The stars."

"What do you miss about Konoha?"

"Is that a trick question?" I asked with a smile.

"No," he said.

"I miss sitting on your deck," I told him. "And those butterflies in the field. That's what I miss."

He looked at me, "You don't miss me?"

I glared at him, "You said it wasn't a trick question. I told you I missed you earlier. And I don't remember not being on your deck or watching those butterflies without you there."

He held my hand, folding the other behind his head. It really was nice just being there with him. I moved closer to him when a cooler breeze blew by.

Shikamaru sat up, his dark eyes holding me there with an intense gaze that I had never really seen before. It was…love.

I smiled slightly. Five months until I would see him again.

"You have to tell me goodbye," I told him.

A gentle smile formed on his lips as he gently stroked my cheek then kissed me with a passion I didn't know the lazy guy had. It was like an explosion had suddenly erupted within me and was burning within me, begging to be let go.

But he pulled away.

"I promise," he said.

After a few more hours of star gazing, we agreed to go inside and get some sleep. Ino and Choji hadn't returned so, they must have stayed at the hotel or something.

After blowing out the candles with the full intention of sleeping alone, Shikamaru surprised me by following me into my bedroom.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"When Ino bursts in tomorrow, she should at least feel like she succeeded," he said. "I don't want to hear her nag the rest of the week because she will try over and over until she gets the results she wants."

I sighed, "Whatever."

I frowned when I saw my bed. It was COVERED in rose petals.

"Why Ino?" I asked. "Why?"

Shikamaru helped me brush them off, but it didn't help get rid of the smell. I didn't really care that Shikamaru slept without a shirt on, but the fact that my face was buried in his chest just to keep the rose smell away bothered me slightly.

"I TOLD YOU IT WOULD WORK!"

I pulled the sheets over my head to get away from Ino's loud voice. "Oh my God, Ino, go away!" I groaned. "Let us be. It was a long night of passion. Go away."

Shikamaru did his best not to laugh as he wrapped his arms around me and held me closer to him.

"Well, we have to leave anyway," Ino said sadly. "Like now. The Hokage needs us for another mission. Something about Sasuke."

Shikamaru sighed, "I'll be right there."

The door closed and Shikamaru sat up with this…distressed look on his face. "Sasuke…wasn't a friend, but we grew up together. If I hadn't been so lazy, I would have been top in the class, right next to him. He…he was incredible. And he turned against the village. But, Naruto went after him and Sasuke had the chance to kill him. He…he didn't take it. So, we think there's hope for him. That's why we're still trying to help Sasuke."

I sat up with a smile, "I don't need your excuses, Shikamaru. Go save your village. I'll be right here."

He smiled as he pulled out a necklace with the Leaf Village symbol on it and clasped it around my neck.

"I'm coming back for you," he promised and sealed it with a kiss.

After retrieving the poison and cure, I took the trio to the gates of Suna.

Shikamaru gave me a short loving kiss. One that was meant for goodbyes.

I watched as he walked away with Ino and Choji. That was a farewell good enough for me.

"I'll see you soon," I whispered.

~The End~


End file.
